


I Was Made For Loving You

by MsPh03n1X



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor / Musician - AU, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Modern Day - AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPh03n1X/pseuds/MsPh03n1X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music prodigy Lexa Woods has a troubled past.<br/>Clarke Griffin just started her residency at Ark Hospital.<br/>When fate brings them together things seem to take a turn in the right direction.<br/>The summary sucks I just don't want to spoil to much. Basically it's another Doctor/Musician AU that everyone needed or you know I needed.</p><p>After the disaster that shall not be named, I decided to start this fanfic that has been stuck in my head for a while. This will be Clexa (other pairings might make an appearance). This is a safe fic. No angst, no pain. At least not when Clexa is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> After the disaster that shall not be named, I decided to start this fanfic that has been stuck in my head for a while. This will be Clexa (other pairings might make an appearance). This is a safe fic. No angst, no pain. At least not when Clexa is concerned. 
> 
> I hope this all helps you through. Writing it certainly helped me!
> 
> If you have questions or just want to talk you can find me on tumblr: CallMeMasterYoda  
> Or Twitter: MsPh03n1X
> 
> Also I currently do not have a beta, so all my mistakes are my own (I wrote this at 3am so there might be some). My first fic in a while so bare with me.

Lexa was fidgeting, hands behind her back, clasped together tightly. The handmade suit she was wearing felt too tight. The material of her black pants clinging to her. The white blouse squeezing her chest and the deep green tie, ‘It matches your eyes, Lex,’ was suffocating her. And god, it was hot in here. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back. But maybe that was due to her nerves and not the heat.

Everything about this place made her feel uncomfortable. The people, the noise, the atmosphere. She should have been used to it by now, but she wasn’t. At least not anymore.

Thankfully so far the night had been fairly quiet. Only a couple of people had recognised her. And most of those encounters had been.. fine. The typical weird looks, the fake smiles, the wondering what on earth a girl like her was doing here.

What was a girl like her doing here? Even Lexa herself wasn’t so sure. The Charity Gala was raising money for children who were sick and had parents that couldn’t afford to pay the bills for the medical treatments they so desperately needed. It was a good cause. A great cause. But what was a girl like Lexa Woods doing here?

Lexa Woods, music prodigy, former singer of the band The Grounders, a girl with a troubled past that had fallen of the face of the earth a couple of months ago. And now she was back. At a charity event.

The plan had been simple. Sneak in without the paparazzi knowing, find Abigail Griffin, thank her for everything, donate money and then be out of there. It had been a good plan. She just hadn’t counted on there being so many people.

Every time she caught a glimpse of Dr. Griffin she was either to far away and gone again before she could even get close or already talking to someone and Lexa didn’t want to be rude and interrupt. So she did what she was best at and stayed in the background trying to not cause the attention of the people around her to fall on her.

Grabbing another glas of champaign from the waiter that kept smiling and walking by her she let her eyes drift around the room. It was packed. Tables everywhere where people dressed to the nines were talking and laughing.

It was loud. The chattering and the band, that was playing some jazz song Lexa couldn’t remember the name of, was making her feel anxious. Drowning the glas she searched the room again hoping to find Anya to just go against her plans and leave after donating some money. The plan had been good. But plans didn’t last very long in battle. That Lexa knew.

Instead of finding her friend her eyes settled on a blond across the room. She was wearing a blue dress that met the floor. Her back exposed by the long slit that stopped just short of being inappropriate. Her hair falling in slight waves, cascading down her shoulders. For a short moment she reminded Lexa of an angel before she shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

As if she had felt the eyes on her the girl suddenly turned around and looked over at Lexa. When their eyes met Lexa felt the world still around her. Piercing blue meeting green. The noise that was still causing her head to pound seemed to fade. At least a little. Her tension was easing. All her attention was zeroing in on the girl across the room.

The blond titled her head, just barely but Lexa noticed, before she turned back to her company.

Lexa felt a twinge of disappointment but before she could dwell on it she noticed the blond had excused herself and was now making her way over to her a small smile on her face. Weaving around people to avoid running into someone, her stare never left Lexa’s.

And then she was standing in front of her. Still smiling.

“Hi.”

Lexa just stared. Frozen in place. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she clamped it shut again. That made the other girl chuckle.

“So, I haven’t seen you at any of these before. I’m guessing it’s not your usual scene?” The slight tilt of the girls head was back, smile still in place, and it made Lexa snap out of her stupor.

“Oh, no, not really. That obvious, huh?” She answered, shifting in place awkwardly, her hands back to fidgeting behind her back.

“Well, kind of.” The girl was still looking at her with those piercing eyes but instead of making Lexa feel uncomfortable she felt weirdly at ease. Kind of like she was relieved she was not dealing with this whole gala thing on her own anymore. Like this girl was her personal saviour.

“So, I’m guessing this is your kind of thing?” She managed to get out.

“Well, not so much my thing, as a family obligation. Not that I don’t want to be here. I support the cause! It is a great charity. I’m just not into the whole people pleasing. If you get what I mean.” The blond was slightly out of breath after rambling but a smirk found its way on her face nonetheless, head still tilted to the side slightly.

“Yeah, I do.” ‘More than you know’ she wanted to add. Instead she let her eyes drop to the floor, feeling her anxiousness coming back. Her palms getting sweaty again. Her instinct to just up and run coming back. ‘Fight or flight, Lexa, what will it be’.

“Hey, I was just joking.” The girl in front of her interrupted her inner struggle, her expression turning concerned, instantly taking a small step towards her and reaching out a comforting hand. As soon as she touched her elbow Lexa felt her nerves settle again. This was starting to get weird.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well today.” Lexa lifted her head again, blue eyes piercing hers.

“Don’t worry about it. I get really weird at these things as well if you couldn’t tell.” The smile was back on the blonds face and Lexa felt the corner of her mouth involuntarily lift in response.

Before she could come up with a response the guy she had seen the other girl talk to earlier had reached them and placed a hand on her back.

“Hey Clarke, Raven and I are heading out. We just wanted to let you know in case you wanted a lift?” The blond, Clarke, turned slightly her eyes not leaving Lexa’s and shook her head.

“No thanks, Finn. I’ll just leave with Bellamy later. He wanted to check on Octavia anyway so he can drop me off.” The boy, Finn, nodded, kissed her cheek and moved to leave after shooting Lexa a glance that made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Once he was gone Lexa shuffled in her spot trying to get rid of the weird feeling that had settled in her stomach.

“So, do you have anything more planed here? Or do you want to maybe get-“ But before Clarke could finish her question they were interrupted again. This time by a slightly out of breath Anya, red dress flowing behind her, and a grumpy looking Gustus trailing not far behind.

“Finally! I have been looking all over for you!” Anya caught her breath and shot Clarke a look whilst grabbing Lexa at the elbow. “I’m very sorry, that I have to break this up, but you need to leave. Like five minutes ago,” Anya was looking at Lexa now.

“What? Why?” Confusion was written all over Lexa’s face and Clarke looked just as perplexed by this weird encounter. Just minutes ago Lexa had been desperately looking for a way to leave but now she felt a twinge of annoyance at the sudden turn of events.

“The paps are here. I don’t know how, but someone must have leaked it online and if we don’t leave now I am not getting you out without this blowing up. I already donated in your name so you did what you came here for and I am sure you were having a really nice conversation, no offence,” she glanced at Clarke who in response just shrugged and lifted both of her hands, “but you really need to go now.” And with that she started pulling Lexa towards the back exit before she could get another word out.

Lexa threw one last glance over her shoulder but Clarke had already disappeared into the masses of guests.

Once they got to the door Gustus handed her her jacket.

“Shit, Anya. How did this get out?” She hastily threw it on, already halfway out the door sprinting to the car, Gustus in front of her blocking the view and Anya next to her. Reality was setting in faster than she would have liked.

Camera lights were flashing, she tried to ignore the people shouting her name, Anyas name, but they were getting louder and louder by the second.

“I have no idea. And it doesn’t matter. We got you out. Nothing happened.” They had reached the car by now and Lexa slid in Anya shortly behind her before Gustus shut the door and walked around the car.

Lexa could still see the flashes, could still here the shouts of “Commander!”, “Woods!”, “Oh my god! Anya West!”. It made her feel sick to the stomach and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

Anya wrapped her arms around her. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re fine. Everything is fine.” She was rubbing her hands up and down her back in a soothing motion and it helped Lexa calm down a bit. Her breathing was still coming harsch but she managed to stay conscious and level headed.

“It shouldn’t still be like this,” she mumbled still slightly out of breath, “I will have to face them sooner or later. This won’t just blow over and I can’t hide away forever.” She was frustrated. Frustrated at the world and at herself for being so weak.

“Don’t stress yourself, little one. Everything is going to be fine.” Anya still had her arms around her and pulled her into her shoulder. “Tell me about the blond girl?”

She smirked when she saw Lexa blush.

“There is nothing to tell.” Lexa’s cheeks heated up even more.

“Well, your face says otherwise,” Anya laughed holding Lexa even closer kissing the top of her head.

“Shut up,” Lexa grumbled into her shoulder but she couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading. The thought of Clarke made this whole evening feel a little less awful, which was a feat in itself.

“Is little Lexa in looove?” Anya singsonged laughing when she felt the weak punch Lexa aimed at her chest.

“Please be quiet. I don’t want to kill you just yet,” Lexa stated trying to keep a straight face.

Anya just grinned reaching over to pull Lexa back against her, letting her settle into her again.

The rest of the ride was rather peaceful, the rumbling of the car lulling Lexa almost to sleep. Once they reached her apartment Gustus parked the car and opened her door.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay over?” Anya asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.”

Lexa dropped her head feeling guilty for snapping. “I’m sorry. I’m just.. I need sleep. I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I promise.”

Anya nodded and Lexa got out of the car Gustus closing the door behind her.

“Have a good night little Heda,” he was smiling softly at her opening his arms.

Lexa stepped into them sighing. “Thank you Gus. I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure Anya actually goes home and doesn’t start stalking me again.”

Gustus laughed at that, his loud booming laugh that always made Lexa feel safe.

“No worries. I will bring her to bed personally if I have to.” With that and one last squeeze of her shoulders he got back into the car and drove of.

Sighing Lexa started walking to her apartment complex and entered the lobby.

“Good evening, Miss Woods,” the doorman greeted her, elevator already there.

“Hi, Paul. Have a good night,” Lexa stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close.

She let out a breath she hadn’t noticed she had been holding. God ,this night.. This night had been stressful to say the least. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she stepped out of the elevator when it finally dinged open. Grabbing her keys out of her purse she unlocked her door sinking back against it once it closed behind her.

Seriously, what a day. Before she could really start thinking she heard paws clanking against her wood floors, her german shepherd trotting towards her tail wagging in excitement.

“Hey there, Nyko. How are you doing buddy?” The dog yelped with joy nuzzling in into Lexa’s lap. “Oh god, you’re not a little puppy anymore you know that right.” She huffed pushing the dog off of her and standing up.

Smiling she went to the kitchen to get Nyko his food. She poured herself a glas of water watching her dog eat or rather gulp down whatever was in his bowl. Looking at the clock made her sigh. It was late. Past midnight. No wonder she was so exhausted.

Settling on the couch she turned on the TV but muted it, not wanting to really watch it just needing the flickering of the light to calm her nerves. Nyko settled in next to her, sensing her discomfort, head in Lexa’s lap. She started scratching his ears softly, smiling when he nuzzled further into her.

She knew that sleeping was out of question. She hardly slept on good days. And today had certainly not been a good day. She thought about everything that had happened.

Before she knew it her thoughts got stuck on the blond girl. Clarke. She smiled again. Not on purpose she just couldn’t help herself. Clarke had made her feel safe. She couldn’t explain it. But when she had looked at her, her anxiousness had faded to a minimum.

Who was that girl? She had known the ropes. She had seemed at ease at the gala. And she had said it was a family obligation. Lexa thought about getting her laptop and googling her for a second, before she decided against it. She probably wouldn’t be able to find her anyway. She didn’t even know her last name. For all she knew Clarke could have been a waiter.

Although her dress and jewellery had said otherwise. Both of those things had screamed money. And her confidence was something else as well.

Without thinking Lexa reached for her guitar and absentmindedly startet strumming a random rhythm. The soft sound soothed her nerves. Calmed down her brain that always seemed to be working on over drive lately.

Before she knew it her fingers were flying over strings her mind coming up with words that sent her scrambling to the coffee table, where she grabbed an abandoned napkin and hastily started scribbling down lines that came to her.

After what felt like hours of strumming, writing down, crossing out aggressively and then adding it back again, she looked at the napkin in front of her, an exhausted smile finding its way onto her face.

The now slightly crumpled piece of paper was full of little notes. She had written a song. With actual lyrics.

After months of writers block, of not even looking at her guitar, she had finally managed to start a song. Sure it wasn’t finished by far but it was a start. A good start.

The grin spreading on her face, she grabbed her phone after placing her guitar back on her stand. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Like she was finally free of at least a bit of what troubled her. Like maybe she could do all of this after all.

She opened Anya’s contact and typed out a message, barely containing her happiness, before she hit send, placing her phone on the table and settling back onto the couch, closing her eyes and feeling Nyko slowly worming himself between her and the back of the couch.

Lexa Woods - 3.18am  
‘I did it! I just did it!’


	2. Day 2 - Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a new patient.  
> We learn a little more about Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting the second chapter now so you have a better idea of where this might be heading. The next updates will probably be weekly since I do have finals coming up.
> 
> If you have questions or just want to talk you can find me on tumblr: CallMeMasterYoda  
> Or Twitter: MsPh03n1X
> 
>  
> 
> Also I currently do not have a beta, so all my mistakes are my own (I wrote this at 3am so there might be some). My first fic in a while so bare with me.

Last night had been weird to say the least. It obviously hadn’t been Clarke’s first time at her mothers annual gala but it had been the first time Clarke had seen the beautiful brunette there that now wouldn’t leave her mind.

She had looked so uncomfortable in her own skin, Clarke had found herself walking towards her wanting to help her before she could really think about what she was doing.

The encounter had been interesting. Confusing but interesting. She had been bored the whole time so the brunette with her intricate braids had been a welcome distraction. From what Clarke had gathered the girl had to be someone in the public light, not that anyone at that gala wasn’t.

But this girl had been different. She had seemed nervous to be there. And when she was pulled away abruptly by her security detail it was clear to Clarke that she was not just another rich person wanting to brag with their money. She was someone in the eye of the media but it had seemed like she had been there because she had genuinely wanted to.

The girl had looked familiar. Clarke had wrecked her brain trying to remember where or when she had seen her face before but she had come up with nothing which was driving her insane.

Stepping into the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee she had set up before showering that morning. She could hear shuffling coming from the couch a couple of feet away.

“Yo, O!” she yelled causing the brunette in the living room to shoot up so fast she fell to the floor.

“Shit! Do you want me to have a heart attack, Griffin!” Octavia half yelled half coughed making her way into the kitchen, slouching onto the barstool once she reached it. Her head falling onto her arms.

“I just wanted to know if you want coffee,” Clarke chuckled, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got ran over by a truck?” Octavia sighed, head still hidden in her arms, “I can’t believe I missed yesterday.”

“Seriously, O. We told you last night, I’ll tell you again. It was boring as usual. Nothing happened. You missed nothing,” Clarke started to ramble when Octavia looked up eying her. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“What’s up with you?” Octavia asked after a while still giving her that look. “You’ve been weird since you came home.”

“Nothing. Why?” Clarke was starting to get nervous. Octavia staring at you meant she was thinking really hard about something and that was never a good sign.

There it was. She suddenly broke into a large grin. “Oh my god! Clarke Griffin! You met someone!” she exclaimed before groaning and holding her head.

“What? No, I didn’t,” Clarke tried.

“Don’t bullshit me, Clarke! I know you! You are acting weird! You have said ‘nothing’ far to many times. You are evading. Who's the guy?” She was still grinning widely.

“I’m telling you there is no guy,” Clarke said, actually sounding convincing which made Octavia frown. It only took her a second before the corners of her mouth turned up again. Her smile even wider than before.

“Shit,” she said laughing whilst holding her pounding head.

“What?” Clarke asked exasperated. Dealing with a sick and delirious Octavia was even more exhausting than dealing with regular Octavia.

“You met a girl!”

And with that Clarke turned bright red thinking back to the night before and the weird encounter with the brunette mystery girl.

“Hah! I knew it, bitches!” Octavia yelled pumping her fists in the air. “What’s her name? Tell me everything!”

“Seriously, O? What are you, 12?” Octavia just shot her a look. “Fine. I don’t know.”

Octavia looked confused. “What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I never got a name, ok? It was really weird and a really short conversation. She got pulled away before we got a chance to talk properly.” Clarke sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

“Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. I can’t believe you,” Octavia cackled before falling into a coughing fit.

“Shut up. Drink your coffee and eat the soup your brother made you. I am off to work.” Without another look, Clarke grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out the door hearing Octavia mutter about disgusting soup and how Bellamy needed a cooking course. ‘Desperately’.

Smiling Clarke shut the door shaking her head. Today way going to be a long day.

\- - - -

The ride to the hospital had been weirdly fast. Normally she got stuck in traffic when she was driving to a late shift and not her regular 6am call-in.

Parking in her usual spot she started heading inside waving a quick hello to Harper and Monroe who were both handling calls at the reception. Before she could go ahead and put away her stuff, her pager went off. Glancing at it she changed directions heading to her moms office instead.

She was about to push the glass door open when she noticed Dr. Kane already inside talking to her mother. Deciding against being rude and just barging in she knocked. They both looked up her mother smiling when she waved her in.  
  
“Clarke! We were just talking about you! Thank you so much for being there yesterday, it was a success as usual,” her mother said coming over to hug her. Clarke smiled slightly hugging her before stepping back. Their relationship had been a little rocky since her father hat died 8 years ago shortly after her 16th birthday. But they were slowly getting better which was why Clarke had decided to do her residency at Ark Hospital despite having her mother as her boss.

“So, did I do something wrong or why am I here?” Clarke asked doubting she had been called in just to be congratulated and thanked for appearing at a charity event she would have gone to anyway.

“Right,” Dr. Kane said looking at Clarke, making her feel like she had just been called to the principals office. Gulping she turned towards him. “Dr. Griffin will inform you about all the details. I’m off. I’ll see you later, Abby.” And with that he was gone.

“I’ll see you later, Abby?” Clarke asked raising her eyebrow looking at her mom.

“Oh, be quiet.”

Clarke grinned. “So what’s up? Why does the head of cardiothoracic surgery want to see me?”

“I’m giving you a new patient.” Abby said grabbing a file from her desk.

“Oh, ok,” Clarke took the file from her mother and opened it only to be greeted by a stack of papers. “Aden Winters, 12,” Clarke read out loud her head shooting up. “You’re giving me a kid?”  
  
“You said you wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon but you also wanted to work with kids. So get used to being in pediatrics,” Abby smiled watching as Clarke thumbed threw the thick file.

“Dear lord, mom, what is wrong with him? He has years of paperwork!” Clarke looked up brows furrowed.

“Life hasn’t been easy for him. He’s been my patient for a very long time. He has a congenital heart disease. I have performed more surgeries on him than I would like,” she sighed.

Clarke nodded still reading through the thick file. “Wait,” she said reading the newest page, “You gave him a new heart?”

“Yes, a couple of months ago,” Abby nodded, “So far, he is doing great. Really great. He might be able to leave the hospital soon, but he will still need to visit regularly.”

“That poor kid,” Clarke felt horrible.

Abby smiled knowing she was doing the right thing in handing Aden to Clarke. “Don’t let him hear you say that,” she chuckled, “He is a lot stronger than he looks.”

“I’m sure he is,” Clarke smiled sadly, “He has to be. Thank you, mom. For trusting me.”

Abby pulled her to her hugging her. “Honey, you are a great doctor. And this was not purely my decision. Marcus actually made the suggestion, saying it would be good for Aden to have someone a little younger.” Abby said smiling.

Even though Clarke was slightly baffled that Dr. Kane had thought of her she couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at her mom . “Marcus?” she asked before quickly slipping out of her office laughing.

“I’ll bring you to Aden as soon as you are done acting like a child yourself!” she heard her mother shout after her. Maybe today might not be as bad as she had thought.

\- - - -

Lexa was drinking her coffee, tapping her fingers anxiously against her cup. Anya was late. As usual. Why was she even surprised. Anya had never been on time in the 9 years Lexa had known her.

She shifted in her seat, slipping deeper into the booth when the door of the coffee shop chimed open again, feeling the cheap plastic stick to her back where her shirt had ridden up. This time it wasn’t another customer though, it was her best friend.

“Thank god, what took you so long!” Lexa exclaimed glaring at her, nerves slowly subsiding, now that she was no longer on her own.

“Chill your beans, Heda,” Anya said looking like she had just gotten out of bed, “I’m tired and I haven’t had coffee, yet. I can’t deal with this.”

“Anya, it’s almost one.” Lexa scoffed but Anya simply took Lexa’s coffee from her and shrugged before taking a sip.

“Ew, Lexa! What is this?” she asked pulling a face pushing the cup back.

“Coffee?” Lexa stated looking slightly confused.

“Yeah, but it’s black, like your soul!” Anya exclaimed getting up and ordering herself a fresh on. ‘The right way’. Lexa just rolled her eyes.

“So, let’s talk about this song. I did not get out of bed for nothing,” Anya huffed when she sat back down happily gulping down her drink.

“Well,” Lexa started pulling out the napkin and slipping it across the table towards her friend, “It’s not a song, yet. Just ideas.”

She watched as Anya read over what she had scribbled down brow furrowing from time to time when she had problems reading Lexa’s hasty handwriting. When she looked back up there were tears shining in her eyes.

“Lexa.” Lexa swallowed hard her nerves getting the best of her. “Don’t look at me like that! Lexa, this is great! More than great! This is process!” Lexa’s shoulders visibly sank with relief.

“Thanks,” she smiled shyly clasping her hands together.

“So, are you still going to tell me that this girl has nothing to do with it?” Anya smirked wanting to ease the tension and also hoping to get Lexa talking that way. She pushed the napkin back to her so she could store it before it got lost or damaged.

“Yes, I will. Clarke has nothing to do with it,” when Lexa saw Anya’s smirk grow she knew she had fucked up. Sighing she slipped the piece of paper back into her bag.

“So, Clarke, huh?” Anya said grinning so wide her teeth were showing.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Lexa pleaded rolling her eyes.

“Sure, for now,” Anya waved her hand, “Get talking, woman.”

“So, I might have spoken to Titus this morning,” she said slowly causing Anya’s head to shoot up.

“What? I told him to leave you alone! I swear-“

“Relax. I called him,” Lexa interrupted her.

“What? Why?” Anya was confused. Lexa had made it clear when she left ‘Grounders’ that she needed space.

“After yesterday I noticed something.” Anya nodded her head for her to continue. “I need to get back out there. The rumours will only get worse the longer I stay away.”

Anya stared at her not sure what to say.

“I told him to set up an interview. I’m in the studio in two days.”

“Lexa, are you sure that this is what you want? Are you sure that this is not because something else is bothering you?” Anya asked looking slightly concerned.

“Yes, I am sure. Anya I need to do this. I need to get back to the real world if I want to be there for you guys, if I want to be there for Aden,” Lexa sighed.

“Speaking of Aden,” Anya took Lexa’s hand, “How is he doing?”

“Great,” she smiled a little, “Dr. Griffin said he might be able to go home in a bit.”

“Lexa! That’s great news!” Anya exclaimed happily. Lexa just nodded. “Costia would be proud of you, little one,” she added softly.

That made Lexa look up. Tears in her eyes. “Yeah, well I should have done something sooner. I could have saved them both.”

Anya got up and moved to the other side of the booth to engulf Lexa in a hug. “You can’t save everyone, Lexa. And Costia made her decisions. You can’t change that. No matter how badly you want to.”

“I know,” Lexa sighed leaning into Anya, “I know.”

\- - - -

Later that evening Clarke was in the kitchen making dinner. Octavia was lounging on the couch watching TV claiming she was still to sick to help because ‘Clarke, making pasta is very exhausting’.

Stirring the sauce, Clarke thought about how her day had gone. Aden had been so amazing. He was a sweet kid, smart and very hyper for just having had a heart transplant a couple of months ago. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him rambling on and on about how excited he was to be going home soon. She had been sad to read that he was a foster kid but the way he spoke about his family made her smile. He must really be in good hands.

There was a loud boom at the door that made Clarke almost drop the pot of pasta she was about to drain.

“I’m going!” Octavia yelled sprinting to the door sliding half of the way on her socks.  
  
“Sick, my ass,” Clarke mumbled putting the pot down and turning to where Octavia had ran off to.

“Clarke, call me God, ‘cause I am your Lord and Saviour,” a grinning Raven yelled kicking of her shoes and walking into the kitchen, “Wow, this smells good. I’m staying for dinner.”

“Hi Clarke, how are you doing? Well, how nice of you to ask Raven, I am doing fine! How about you?” Clarke asked sarcastically before grabbing another plate and adding it to the table.

“Wow, fine. Be like that. I won’t tell you the good news, then,” Raven turned on her heels heading for the couch.

“No! Raven, I want to know!” Octavia whined plopping down at the table.

“Nope,” she said falling onto the couch switching the TV channel.

“Hey, I was watching that,” Octavia exclaimed.

“Octavia stop whining, Raven get your butt to the table, dinner is ready,” Clarke yelled before they could start an argument.

“Yes, mom,” came the simultaneous reply making Clarke roll her eyes.

“So,” Raven started swallowing a fork of pasta.

“Ew, Raven, chew before you swallow,” Octavia said pulling a face.

“That’s what she said,” Raven grinned before it registered what she had said, “Actually, that might be weird.”

“Just spill what you are dying to tell us, please. I want to have dinner in peace,” Clarke sighed.

“Right. I found your mystery girl!” Raven told her excitedly almost jumping in her seat.

“What?” Clarke asked while Octavia fist bumped Raven, both of them grinning, “How do you even know about that!”

“Octavia,” Raven answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Of course,” Clarke groaned. Nothing was private around her friends.

“Don’t be like that!” Octavia said kicking her shin.

“How did you even know what to look for?” Clarke asked not sure she wanted to know what Raven had done.

“Oh, it was easy. Finn saw you two yesterday, remember? He described her to me.” Clarke raised her eyebrow. No way that information was all Raven had needed. “Ok, fine, I found an article about her in the news this morning at work after Octavia called me,” she gave in standing up and grabbing her purse. She pulled out the paper and pushed it to Clarke.

Curiously she looked at the headline.

‘The Commander is back! Lexa Woods was spotted at Ark Hospital’s Charity for Children Gala!’.

There was a blurry picture of her leaving the event and another one that must have been taken some other time. It showed her on stage wearing a black coat, black paint on her face and dripping down the sides of her cheeks, singing into a microphone. She looked fierce. Nothing like the girl she had seen yesterday.

“Hey, I remember her!” Octavia said pointing at the picture, “She was in ‘Grounders’! Remember? That rock band me and Bellamy used to listen to that spilt up a while back?”

But Clarke wasn’t really listening, the article had captured her attention.

‘Yesterday evening Lexa Woods, 25, was spotted leaving Ark Hospital’s annual charity event together with ex ‘Grounder’ colleague and half sister Anya West, 27.  
The two had arrived earlier that day and were spotted later when donating the generous amount of $150.000.  
This has been the first time we have seen Lexa Woods out in the open after leaving ‘Grounders’ 4 months ago. Rumour has it, she fell of the bandwagon after the police discovered drugs in her apartment. Although charges were dropped we never got an official statement so who knows what really happened.  
All we know is she left ‘Grounders’ and her label ‘Trigeda Records’ and has been living her life in the shadows, until now.  
We do wish her all the best. Maybe we can hope for a comeback now that she has resurfaced.  
For more information check out our website.’

Without really thinking Clarke grabbed her phone and pulled up her internet browser. She ignored Octavia and Ravens bickering about who had been the hottest member of ‘Grounders’ and found the same article online but a little ‘Updated’ note caught her attention.

‘According to Lexa Woods’ manager, Titus Green, Lexa will be holding an interview on Wednesday talking about what has been going on in her life and where she is going now (Source: Twitter @TGreenTrigeda, @LWoods). For further information follow us on Twitter @PolisNews or subscribe to our newsletter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all helps you through. Writing it certainly helped me!
> 
> If you have questions or just want to talk you can find me on tumblr: CallMeMasterYoda  
> Or Twitter: MsPh03n1X
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think. Also: if you find any mistakes tell me so I can fix them. It is late and I have read over this multiple times but I'm sure I missed stuff.


	3. Day 4 - Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet at the hospital.  
> Lexa has her interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the outline of the story yesterday. It will have about 35 chapters. Depending on my free time and on how long chapters turn out to be I will try to update twice a week, more or less if life happens. Either way I hope you enjoy what you have read so far and continue enjoying :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Mistakes are mine, let me know if you find any and I'll fix them.

Two days later Clarke found herself in and out of the emergency room. There had been a major accident that morning on the highway causing a chaos in the hospital that Clarke had never seen before. Even Octavia, who usually complained like a little kid every time she was called out, had not uttered a single word to Clarke the whole day whenever they had crossed paths in the unloading zone.

She was already exhausted when she ran into her mother around lunchtime.

“Clarke, where are you going?” she asked grabbing her wrists.

“I have another operation in, 28 minutes,” Clarke said glancing at her watch, slightly out of breath.

“No, you do not,” Abby said shaking her head, “I am doing that one. I asked Jackson to page you.”

Clarke was confused. “Why? I am totally capable-“

“Honey, I know that. But you have been in and out of the OR since 6 in the morning. Take a break. Wash up. Go see Aden, do his check up. Clear your mind a bit.” Abby was staring at her.

“Fine,” Clarke relented, the thought to argue crossed her mind but she knew it would be pointless, “Thanks, mom.”

“No problem. But really, take a shower. You don’t want to scare that boy to death.” Abby smiled and Clarke looked down at herself. Her mom was right. She was still covered in blood, already in her fourth or sixth pair of scrubs. Who was counting. She nodded and headed off towards the changing rooms.

Feeling the hot water run over her skin felt amazing, soothing her muscles and nerves. Since choosing cardiothoracic surgery she hadn’t been in the emergency room that often anymore, unless she was needed. But today had the whole hospital running haywire. And that was stressful to say the least.

Turning of the water and wrapping a towel around her body, Clarke made her way over to her locker looking for something to wear. Deciding that the chance she would be called back to the ER was high she threw on her last pair of scrubs and grabbed her white coat pulling it on haphazardly.

Walking out of the changing rooms she made her way over to pediatrics. The walk was short and she greeted Harper who was standing at the nurses station.

“Hey, Clarke,” she smiled back.

“Anything from Aden?” Clarke asked, grabbing his file looking over it to see what the nurse who had checked on him earlier had written down.

“Not that I know of,” Harper shook her head, “Oh, but I do think he still has a visitor.”

At that Clarke lifted her head curiously. “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s here almost everyday. You just haven’t met her, yet,” Harper laughed going back to her paperwork while Clarke made her way over to Aden’s room, file in hand.

She reached his door and noticed it wasn’t fully closed. Not wanting to eavesdrop but being curious Clarke stopped in front of it looking through the small window. She saw a brunette sitting on a chair, back facing towards her. Aden was smiling and drumming on the food tray, his lunch sitting on the table in the corner. It was a cute sight to say the least.

Clarke’s heart nearly stopped beating though when she heard the brunette sing softly to the rhythm.

“Yeah, you can be the greatest, You can be the best, You can be the King Kong banging on your chest,” she watched Aden throw up his hands in a threatening gesture, smiling.

“You can go the distance, You can run the mile, You can walk straight through hell with a smile,” she heard the girl laugh slightly when Aden grinned at her brightly, the sound making her heart flutter in her chest.

“You can be the hero, You can get the gold, Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke, You ready Aden?” she asked and he nodded fiercely and started drumming even louder.

“Standing in the hall of fame, And the world's gonna know your name, ’Cause you burn with the brightest flame, And the world's gonna know your name, And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame,” she sang softly, smiling and ruffling Aden’s hair as he yelled “Boom. Out,” and threw his tray drum slightly in the air only to have it clatter to the floor.

Clarke took that opportunity to make herself known and stepped into the room, knocking slightly on the door. “Now, Aden is that a way to treat hospital property?” she scolded smiling when Aden looked at her sheepishly and mumbled a “Sorry, Dr. Clarke”.

The girl in the chair whirled around startled and when her green eyes met Clarke’s blue ones they both gasped. This was not happening. How in the world was this possible? Why? Sitting in front of her was no other then Lexa Woods, the girl that had been stuck on her mind for the better part of the last couple of days.

“Hi, again,” Clarke shook herself taking a step forward and extending her hand. Lexa stood and took it still perplexed.

“Hi.”

“Lex, that’s Dr. Clarke! She is my new Doctor I told you about,” Aden said grinning widely.

Lexa’s eyes snapped back to Clarke’s. “What?” the word came out harsh, she was eyeing her white coat and Clarke frowned taking a cautious step back. “You are Aden’s main physician now?”

Clarke just nodded not knowing or understanding where the sudden anger from the woman in front of her was coming from.

“No,” she said firmly, “that’s not what I.. that’s not..,” suddenly her demeanour changed and her breathing got laboured.

“Lexa?” Aden asked worriedly not understanding what was happening. Clarke knew though. She had seen it before, had experienced it before herself. The girl in front of her was showing the first signs of a panic attack.

“Miss Woods,” Clarke tried and the name made Lexa look up, shock written on her face. Clarke new who she really was. That knowledge only made her breathing get even worse.

Clarke had to get her out of the room before Aden started panicking as well.

“Lexa,” Aden said again sitting up a little more.

“Stay in bed Aden,” Clarke smiled reassuringly, “I’m going to take Lexa for a walk and we’ll be right back. Everything is fine, ok?”

Aden nodded slowly and Clarke carefully reached for Lexa’s arm only to have her flinch away from her, breathing getting heavier and heavier by the second.

“Miss Woods.” No reaction. “Lexa,” Clarke tried bending down a little to catch her gaze, “I want to help you, ok?” It took a while but Lexa nodded shakily. “Good. I’m going to take your arm. I’m not going to hurt you. We’ll just go outside the room and sit down, ok?” Another nod so Clarke reached out again, slowly. And then she started guiding her out of the room and closed the door behind her after throwing Aden another reassuring look.

She made Lexa sit on one of the chairs and knelt down in front of her. Her breathing was still way to fast. If she didn’t get it under control soon this could be getting dangerous.

“Lexa,” she went with her first name since saying her last name had only sent her further into panic before, “Listen to my voice. Can you do that for me?” she asked.

She watched Lexa lift her head her eyes finding Clarke’s, giving a subtle nod she would have easily missed if she hadn’t been so focused on the woman in front of her.

“Good,” Clarke said softly, “Now, breath. Nice and slow. I know it seems impossible right now but I know you can do it.” She started taking slow and deep breaths. When Lexa seemed to calm a little, Clarke reached for one of her hands that were clasped in her lap. Some people didn’t like to be touched when having a panic attack but to people who didn’t mind it could be helpful.

She settled her hand on her wrist and started tapping her thumb to the rhythm of her breathing on the back of her hand. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over again. It seemed like it took ages but slowly Lexa’s breathing evened out.

She sighed leaning her head back, looking anywhere but at Clarke. “I’m sorry,” she whispered so low Clarke barely caught it.

“Don’t worry about it,” Clarke smiled running a soothing thumb over the back of her hand, fingers still splayed around her wrist, “It happens to the best of us.”

“Not about that,” Lexa finally lowered her gaze staring at Clarke, “Well, that, too. But I’m sorry for flipping out so bad it even happened. It’s just..” she drifted off.

“Aden is important to you.” Lexa nodded. “And you want the best treatment and the best doctor possible.” Lexa nodded again.

“I’m not saying you’re not a good—“ but before Lexa could explain herself Clarke cut her off.

“Hey, it’s ok, really,” she smiled understandingly. “I’m just curious,” she looked at Lexa and continued when she nodded, “I became Aden’s physician a couple of days ago. You must have gotten a notice. Plus, Aden said he mentioned me. Why did this occur to you just now?”

She saw Lexa contemplate her answer. “Well, Aden said he now had a Doctor Clarke who was really nice. And I did get a notice but it just said that Aden would be seeing Dr. Griffin from now on and since he was seeing Dr. Griffin before and Aden said you were younger than his other Doctor I just assumed it was a mix up and that Aden had mistaken a nurse for his- Why are you smiling?” Lexa stopped her rambling and looked at Clarke confused.

“Hi,” Clarke said letting go of Lexa’s wrist and holding out her hand, which Lexa took, still not understanding what was going on, “I’m Dr. Clarke Griffin. It’s nice to meet you.”

It took a second but then the furrow on Lexa’s forehead eased and a look of understanding flashed in her eyes. “You’re Abby’s daughter,” she sighed guiding her head to her hands. It all made sense now. The gala, the weird switch in doctors that wasn’t one but actually was. Everything fell into place.

“I go by Dr. Clarke most of the time to avoid any confusions. Just like this one. I guess that doesn’t change that on paper I still am Dr. Griffin. Maybe I should add a Jr. to my name,” Clarke chuckled which caused Lexa to peak through her hands.

“Look,” she started holding Lexa’s gaze, “If you want to I can talk to my mom. Have her take Aden back.”

“No!” Lexa said a bit to fast, her ears turning slightly red, “I mean no, it’s fine. Your mom talks very highly of you. I know you are a good doctor. I was just-“  
  
“Thrown off,” Clarke finished for her and Lexa nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” she said getting up and stretching her knees, “How about you go back to Aden now to make sure he doesn’t get the next panic attack, worrying about you, and I’ll get you some coffee and come right back to do his checkup?”

Lexa smiled slightly standing up as well. “That would be great. And Clarke,” Lexa called out making Clarke turn around again, “Thank you. Really. I don’t get them often anymore. I really don’t know-”

But Clarke just smiled and brushed her off. “It’s fine, Lexa. See you in a minute.” And with that she disappeared around the corner leaving Lexa alone in front of Aden’s door. She quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent Anya a text.

Lexa Woods- 1.12pm  
‘I just lost it at the hospital. You are still driving me to the interview later, right?’

It took Anya a second to respond.

Anya West- 1.12pm  
‘WHAT? What happened? Are you ok? Is Aden ok? Do I need to come?’

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled at Anya’s outburst.

Lexa Woods- 1.13pm  
‘Anya we are fine. The Interview?’

She chewed on her lip, her brow furrowed and then before she could change her mind she added ‘Clarke was here. She helped me through it.’ and hit send.

Anya West- 1.15pm  
‘You can’t just spring something like that on me! I almost had a heart attack! Of course I’m still getting you for the interview. And Clarke? The Clarke? Why was she at the hospital? Am I missing something?’

Lexa Woods- 1.15pm  
‘Long story. I’ll tell you later.’

She slipped her phone back into her pocket not waiting for Anya to respond.

‘Jesus Lexa, what have you gotten yourself into,’ she thought to herself, before pushing back into the room and sitting back down next to a very anxious Aden, calming him down and waiting for Clarke.

\- - - -

When Clarke came home later that evening she was met by Octavia and Raven lounging on the couch throwing chips at each other and watching some TV show.

“Do you two ever work?” she asked shutting the door and taking of her shoes.

“Excuse me, I will have you know that I had the shift of hell today and I got off an hour ago. Because I deserved it, might I add,” Octavia said standing up and making her way over to Clarke.

“Yeah, I have no excuse,” Raven grinned, “My boss loves me so what can I say.”

“I hate you Raven,” Clarke growled stepping into the kitchen.

“No, you don’t. Chinese leftovers are in the fridge!” Raven singsonged turning back to the TV.

“So?” Octavia started, “How was the rest of your day? I didn’t catch you anymore after you left the ER around noon.”

“Fine,” Clarke said getting the food out of its container and plopping it onto a plate and into the microwave. Waiting patiently for it to heat up she leaned back into the counter looking at her friend. “I went to check on Aden.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked, eyebrows rising in concern.

“No, no, he’s fine,” Clarke smiled, “But guess who I ran into?”

“Where? At the hospital?” Clarke nodded.

“BEYONCE!” Raven shouted from the couch causing Clarke to role her eyes.

“Uuh, Brad Pitt,” Octavia said excitedly.

“MADONNA!” Raven yelled again turning on the couch, hanging her arms over the back to look at them.

“Jennifer Lawr-,” Octavia was about to counter when Clarke interrupted their banter.

“Lexa Woods.”

“Shit, good one Griffin,” Raven said looking slightly disappointed, “I should have thought of that one.”

Clarke just stared at them, waiting for them to catch on.

“Wait,” Octavia finally said, “You’re being serious?”

“Yes, I got to Aden’s room and she was there. Singing,” Clarke said shaking her head.

“What? With Aden? How?” Raven said getting up, TV show forgotten.

“I don’t really know?” Clarke questioned, “She knew his sister or something?” Clarke thought back to the small conversation they had had after she had returned with the coffee.

“So, what? She just sat there? And you just go, hi, and don’t ask the real questions?” Raven exclaimed, “We are talking about Lexa freaking Woods here!”

“Well, no,” Clarke said whilst taking her food and making her way over to the TV, falling into the couch. “I mean we talked but I was there as Aden’s doctor not to interview her.” She decided to keep the panic attack to herself. It didn’t feel right to gossip about that.

“Is she still as hot as you remember?” Raven said sitting down next to Clarke, grin on her face, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
“Raven!” Octavia exclaimed smacking the back of her head and sitting down as well.

“What?” Raven said annoyed, “Like you don’t want to know.”

“Guys,” Clarke sighed but before she could answer in between bites of orange chicken her phone dinged. Grabbing it out of her pocket she glanced at the notification.

“O, would you mind switching channels?” she asked.

“Sure, where to?” she said grabbing the remote from a slightly protesting Raven.

“Channel 5.”

“Seriously? The news? I was watching cartoons and you want to torture me with the-“ she stopped mid sentence. “Oh, I get it,” she smirked looking at Clarke.

“Shut up,” Clarke growled eyes fixed to the TV just as Lexa Woods walked onto stage.

“Hello, Lexa! It is so good to have you back!” the host greeted her.

“Hello, Thelonious, it’s been a while hasn’t it,” she smiled shaking his hand.

“It sure has. So I was a bit confused when I got the call saying you were willing to give an interview. I mean we saw you at Ark Hospitals charity gala and we all got excited. Care to explain what you were doing there?”

Clarke could see the nervous tug of Lexa’s hand on her shirt.

“Actually that is not something I want to get into. For now at least. Only that I support the cause and it is very important to me. They are doing great work and you should all take a look at it if you haven’t, yet,” she said still smiling but slightly forced.

“They sure do! So Lexa, now that you have resurfaced,” Thelonious said causing the audience to laugh, “Can we hope for a comeback?” the laughing turned into cheering.

Shifting in her seat Lexa smiled sadly. “I am sad to say that no, ‘Grounders’ will not be returning unfortunately.” There was a round of booing from the audience but also from Octavia making Clarke shove her slightly. “I know. I know. ‘Grounders’ has been a huge part of my life and it really helped me grow as a person. But that being said, it’s over. It was fun while it lasted but things happen and people change. I changed.” Everyone was quiet. Raven, Clarke and Octavia were staring at the TV, food forgotten.

“So this is it?” Thelonious asked.

“Yes, as much as it pains me to say, this is it. I am thinking about going solo maybe even doing some work with the guys form ‘Grounders’,” cheers erupted again causing Lexa to genuinely laugh, “They are my friends after all. But that’s all just a concept in my head at the moment. I’ll have to talk to them about it and the label and everything.”

“Let me just say this,” Thelonious said taking her hand. Clarke could see that the touch made Lexa slightly uncomfortable. “I am sure everyone agrees with me when I say we are happy to have you back no matter what you decide to do.” Turning towards the camera he added "We will be right back with a little tribute to 'Grounders' right after the commercial break!"

People were starting to clap as Lexa thanked them and made her way off stage waving.

“Wow,” Octavia said muting the TV.

“Yeah,” Raven agreed.

Clarke was silent. Thinking.

Lexa Woods.

Lexa Woods was a mystery. She hadn’t really known her before, hadn’t listened to ‘Grounders’ even though they had been huge and Octavia and Bellamy had played them constantly, up to a point where Raven and Clarke could have killed them.

She knew that ‘The Commander’ as the fans had called her had been fierce. Octavia had made her watch clips from the concert she had went to months ago and that girl up on stage had oozed confidence.

This Lexa was different. The Lexa she had met at the hospital had been different. Broken but not at the same time. She couldn’t figure it out. Like she was missing a puzzle piece. And that intrigued her to no end. Lexa intrigued her.

‘What happened to you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Out. 
> 
> I'm sorry. I had to. 
> 
> Let me know what's going on in your pretty little brains!
> 
> I used parts of the song Hall of Fame by The Script.


	4. Day 5 - Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a talk with her mom.  
> Lexa and Clarke have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, college found me again and demanded I do school work.. I am so glad when finals are over and I am free.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to update but I hope this long ass chapter makes up for it at least a little bit.
> 
> I don't know when I can upload again, like I said college is a bitch, but since the next chapter is - if everything goes as planned - a bit on the shorter side, I should be able to finish it pretty fast.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.

When Clarke arrived at the hospital the next day around noon she was on autopilot. She had barely slept last night. Her thoughts kept returning to the mysterious brunette that had entered her life.

Lexa Woods.

The name was on repeat inside of her head. After the interview, Raven and Octavia had continued bickering about what had happened to the girl to make her go ‘MIA’ as Raven put it. Clarke had barely taken part in the discussion, mostly just nodding whenever the others had looked for her opinion. Her mind was going crazy and she didn’t understand why. Why was she so obsessed with this girl? Why couldn’t she just forget her?

Clarke arrived at her mothers office and stepped inside.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home after everything that was going on yesterday?” Abby asked surprised as she watched her daughter shuffle in front of her desk.

“I know and I’m not here for work. I just wanted to talk to you?” Clarke wasn’t even sure why exactly she was here.

“Ok, what’s up?”

Clarke was quiet for a moment, trying to sort through the giant mumbling mess in her brain.

“Lexa,” was all she finally said, wringing her hands in front of her, before pushing them into the front pocket of her blue hoodie to stop herself from fidgeting.

“Lexa?” Abby was confused. Then her eyes lit up with understanding, “Oh, you mean Miss Woods?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So, you have met her.” It wasn’t a question.

Still Clarke nodded, yes. Technically, she had met Lexa at the gala, but that was irrelevant.

“What about her?” Abby asked leaning forward, hands on her desk, watching her daughter curiously.

“I just.. Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t understand her,” Clarke didn’t know what else to say.

“Honey, if you want to know more about Miss Woods, you should probably ask her and not me. I don’t know much and it is not my place to share the bits and pieces that I do know. Just..,” Abby sighed, “be careful with her. She has been through a lot.”

At that Clarke looked up from were her gaze had rested on her mothers desk.

“I got that much. She had a panic attack yesterday, when she found out Aden’s physician had switched.” It was Clarke’s turn to sigh now.

“But I notified- She thought it was a mistake because you’re Dr. Griffin, too, didn’t she?” Abby chuckled.

“Yeah, she did and she was not amused.” Clarke shook her head. “But it’s fine, we talked, it’s all good now,” she added when her mother was about to ask.

“Like I said, her situation is complicated.” They were quiet for a moment, before Clarke remembered something.

“Did you talk to her about me? She knew who I was, once I told her my name,” Clarke asked, eyeing her mom suspiciously.

“I probably have. Honey, I brag about you whenever I can. I am proud of you,” her mother said and they both smiled.

“Thanks mom,” Clarke sighed again, looking at her feet.

“Look Clarke,” Abby started, breaking the short silence between them, “I know you want to fix everything and everyone and that is truly amazing,” she paused, causing Clarke to look at her, “but be careful when it comes to Lexa. I’m not saying stay away from her, just.. That girl, has been broken. Don’t hurt her any more than she already has been, when you find out she is someone you can’t fix.”

Nodding, Clarke turned towards the door.

“I guess I’m going to say, hi, to Aden real quick and then I’m heading out again. Love you!”

“Love you, too!” She heard her mother yell after her, “And go home!”

\- - - -

On her way to pediatrics, Clarke thought about what her mom had told her.

‘That girl, has been broken’.

What did her mother know, that she didn’t. She felt for Lexa. Everyone with eyes in their head could see something had shaken the girl up badly and every pore in Clarke’s body wanted to make her pain go away.

‘You’re wrong, mom,’ Clarke thought.

She didn’t want to fix Lexa. Lexa didn’t need fixing. Lexa wasn’t a broken toy that needed glue to piece it back together. No. She wanted to help her. She wanted to make her smile again. Clarke was going to heal her.

‘You are in to deep, woman, no going back now,’ she thought, sighing, while pushing open the door to the children’s ward, a grinning Harper greeting her.

“What are you so cheery about?” Clarke asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Nothing,” she smirked, “panic girl is back.”

“Don’t call her that,” Clarke snapped slightly. She knew Harper was only messing with her and was not actually making fun of Lexa, but still, she didn’t like that the implication was there.

“Hey,” Harper held up her hands, “no ill feelings here.“

“I know, I’m sorry. Anything with Aden?” she asked, picking up his file.

“Nope, everything is fine.”

Nodding, Clarke made her way over to Aden’s room. When she reached the door, she knocked softly, before stepping inside. She was greeted by a grinning and hyper small boy.

“Dr. Clarke! You’re here!” Aden exclaimed happily, “They said you were sleeping today.”

Clarke laughed and went over to where the boy was sitting in his bed and ruffled his hair. “I came just for you, buddy.” Looking over to the brunette she grinned.

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Hello, Clarke,” the girl smiled shyly. Her hair was back in its braids, the same way it had been at the gala. She was wearing some black skinny jeans and a red flannel, making Clarke feel like a homeless person in her slightly ripped jeans and old college hoodie. Her feet, clad in black boots, were propped up on another chair, that had a black leather jacked draped over the back of it. When she noticed Clarke starring, she dropped her feet and turned herself towards the bed.

Moving her eyes to Aden, in order to not make the girl any more uncomfortable than she already had, Clarke asked  
“So, Aden, how are you feeling?”

“Good. But, I’m bored,” the boy answered pouting.

“Bored? Lexa is boring? Do you want me to kick her out?” Clarke asked in a mock serious tone.

“No!” he almost yelled, grabbing onto Lexa’s hand that was resting on the bed now.

Lexa chuckled, leaning over and kissing Aden on the cheek. “She is joking, buddy. Besides, I wouldn’t leave even if she tried kicking me out.” She smirked looking at Clarke, almost as if she was challenging her to actually go for it.

Aden settled back into his pillow and started playing with the fingers on Lexa’s hand, that was still clasped tightly between his small ones. Clarke smiled looking between him and Lexa. It was cute how the girl interacted with the little boy. It was like this was a situation she knew she could handle and that gave her confidence.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night,” Clarke quipped back, grabbing the chair that wasn’t occupied by the brunette and sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. She was about to ask Aden if he wanted her to track down Nurse Miller for his Game Boy, when the ringing of a phone broke the silence.

“Sorry,” Lexa said apologetically as she shot up and grabbed her jacket from the chair, rummaging through the pockets before pulling out a cell.

“Yes,” she snapped, after glancing at the display, standing up and walking over to the window.

Clarke followed her with her eyes, wondering who she was talking to.

“That’s Anya,” Aden answered her unasked question, which made Clarke raise her eyebrows. The boy was playing with his stuffed animal dog, Merlin, ignoring Lexa’s pacing.

“Anya?”

“Yeah, that’s the only time she answers her phone like that,” he said grinning. Clarke was still confused as to who Anya was exactly, but decided against asking Aden.

“Anya,” Lexa hissed into the phone, confirming that it was indeed her on the other end of the line. “What do you mean you can’t pick me up? You brought me here, because Gustus was busy, you know I have no other way home!” The brunette was angry but Clarke could also see the tension settling in her shoulders. She was furious yes, but there was something else there as well.

“Lexa doesn’t like public transportation,” Aden whispered to Clarke so Lexa couldn’t hear, again, reading her and answering without the need for her to ask, “Too many people.”

She looked at him, wondering if Aden had simply picked up on it or if there was more to it.

“You know I can’t do that!” Lexa exclaimed quietly but the desperation was clear in her voice.

Without thinking Clarke stood up and went over to the table where Aden kept some paper and pencils, ever since he had discovered he liked drawing, when Clarke had doodled something for him on her first day.

Before she could change her mind and chicken out, she scribbled a note and went over to Lexa. Aden was eyeing her intently.

Once she reached the anxious girl, she tipped her left shoulder, making her flinch slightly, but she turned around, looking at Clarke questioningly, phone still held to her ear, listening to whatever Anya was saying.

Clarke took a deep breath and held up the note.

‘Coffee? I can take you home after’.

Once she had read the note, Lexa’s head shot up. She tried to hide it, but Clarke caught the hope in her eyes, before her expression went blank again.

“Anya, I have to go. Yes, I will call you if there is any trouble,” and with that she hung up the phone and pushed it into the back pocket of her jeans.

“Look, we don’t have to go get coffee. Actually, I haven’t had lunch, yet, and I know this diner around the corner, that has really nice food, but, like I said, we can skip that and I can just take you home? Or, you know, I can just go myself and you can call a friend to get you if you don’t feel like me driving you?” Clarke knew she was rambling but she couldn’t stop. Lexa’s gaze was making her nervous. Jesus, this whole girl made her nervous.

Lexa just smiled, taking it all in.

“Lexa hasn’t eaten, yet, too! She didn’t want any of my breakfast,” Aden said looking at them with a mix between a grin and a pout, like he was excited about sharing this information but sad that Lexa hadn’t eaten with him.

“Because you need your food to get healthy again, shortstop,” Lexa said still grinning, Aden’s pout only growing bigger at the name. She turned back to Clarke. “And yes, I would appreciate a ride home.”

Clarke sighed in relief. She had feared she had overstepped. She didn’t know this girl after all. They were basically strangers.

“And I would be open to lunch.” With that Clarke’s head snapped up, blue eyes meeting green ones.

“Really?” she asked, eyes wide, “I mean, great!”

Lexa chuckled and grabbed her jacket throwing it on. She made her way over to Aden and kissed his forehead. “I will see you tomorrow, big guy,” she whispered, before looking at Clarke and making her way to the door.

Shaking herself, she stepped up to Lexa and turned back to Aden. “I’ll check up on you tomorrow as well. Try to not make Nurse Miller’s life too hard.”

“But he makes it so easy,” he sighed exasperated, pout still in place.

“Aden,” Lexa warned.

“Fine,” he grumbled crossing his arms, “bye Lexa, bye Dr. Clarke.”

“See you tomorrow,” with that Clarke stepped out of the room behind Lexa, leaving the door open so Miller would know that Aden needed entertaining.

“So,” Lexa motioned, “After you.”

“Right, sorry.”

Lexa just smiled and followed the blond down the hallway. They stopped at the nurses station so Clarke could say a quick goodbye to Harper and then continued their way out of the hospital.

Right before they had reached the doors, they were stopped by someone yelling Clarke’s name. Turning around, they saw Abby heading their way.

“Clarke, Miss Woods” she greeted slightly out of breath once she reached them, raising her eyebrows at her daughter, but not commenting otherwise on them leaving together. “I just remembered the barbecue next Thursday with the benefactors of the hospital. I know you’re very busy but, you know, if you can find the time..,” she drifted off her eyes settling from Clarke onto Lexa. “You are welcome to join as well, Miss Woods.”

“Oh,” Lexa’s eyes widened, “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t. You are one of our benefactors after all,” Abby reassured her.

“Ok, mom, we have to go now,” Clarke said, sensing Lexa’s slight discomfort. “I’ll be there Thursday.”

“I will try to make an appearance as well.” Lexa said surprising both Clarke and her mother.

“Wonderful!” Abby exclaimed, smiling before turning to head back to wherever she had come from, “I’ll leave you to it.”

“I am so sorry about her,” Clarke said while holding the door open for Lexa, following her outside.

“Why? All she did was invite me to a barbecue,” Lexa asked, falling into step next to blond.

‘Because, she made you uncomfortable,’ Clarke wanted to say, but instead she just shrugged.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Clarke kept glancing at Lexa, but the girl didn’t seem to be fazed by the people around her. She kept close to Clarke though, her arm brushing up against hers from time to time, her head held low.

“Here we are,” Clarke announced when they reached the small hole in the wall diner, that had become Clarke’s favourite place over the years. They went inside and were greeted by a dark haired girl that was around their age.

“Hey Maya, how is life,” Clarke smiled.

“Clarke! Considering you asked me the same thing yesterday and the day before and well everyday before that, I can tell you, not much has changed,” Maya grinned, “Here, let me grab you guys a table.”

They followed her to a corner booth and slipped inside opposite of each other. “I’ll be right back with the menu.”

Clarke knew she was getting it for Lexa’s benefit since Clarke knew it by heart and ordered they same thing pretty much every time she was here, but she appreciated Maya not making a fuss about it, even though she was pretty sure Maya had recognised Lexa.

“So, I take it you come here often?” Lexa interrupted her thoughts.

“What gave it away?” Clarke smiled, reaching for the laminated cards Maya held out to her and handing one to Lexa.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lexa smirked.

“There you go. Stephanie will be right over. Be patient, she’s new,” Maya rolled her eyes and left, making Clarke laugh.

“So,” she started while Lexa looked over the menu, “I’m really bad at this small talk thing. If I say or ask something stupid, please, tell me to shut up.”

Lexa grinned, glancing at her over the menu. “Don’t worry. I-,” but before she could finish her sentence, the waitress, Steph, as her tag read, came bounding over.

“Hi! Welcome to The Mountain, what can I get for you, gorgeous?” she asked, flicking her blonde hair back over her shoulder and winking at Clarke.

“You ready?” Clarke ignored the overly excited woman, looking at Lexa instead, who nodded. “Hi, can I get a large Dr. Pepper, and a tall stack of pancakes?” she ordered, eyes still on Lexa, before flickering briefly towards the waitress.

“Of course. Would you like bacon with that?”

“No, thanks.”

“All righty. How about you?” she asked looking at the brunette.

“I’ll have a water, no gas, and the BLT sandwich, please,” Lexa said, grimacing slightly when Steph settled her gaze back on Clarke.

“Got it. I’ll be right back.”

“‘All righty’,” Lexa mumbled, almost glaring after the retreating girl.

Clarke just chuckled at her reaction.

“What?” Lexa asked, “She is annoying.”

“I agree,” she grinned leaning back in her seat.

Steph brought over their drinks and disappeared again but not before winking at Clarke.

“Subtle,” Lexa muttered under her breath, before she cringed, watching Clarke take a sip of her soda. “How can you drink that? And in combination with pancakes? Which in itself is weird, by the way, because it is almost 1pm in case you didn’t notice.”

“First of,” Clarke started leaning onto her forearms that were resting on the table, “Dr. Pepper is delicious. Don’t pull a face, it is! And second, I just love pancakes and I will let you know, that it took me a damn long time to find a place, that had them all day long and still have them taste good.”

Lexa smiled, her teeth peeking through her lips.

“Besides, Miss Boring I drink water, I am a doctor so I am obligated to drink it.”

That made Lexa laugh out loud.

“Well, I apologise. I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Apology accepted,” the blonde girl nodded. “So you sing, obviously, duh Clarke, she’s a singer,” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck with her hand slightly embarrassed. “What song was that, that you sang with Aden yesterday? It was cute.”

“Oh, it’s just something I came up with for him one day. He wasn’t doing so well and I just.. I don’t know. It became our thing, I guess, and now we do it all the time,” Lexa rambled, her cheeks turning slightly red this time. Clarke smiled at her fondly.

The food arrived giving both of them time to compose themselves again.

“Enjoy,” Steph winked at Clarke, again, causing Lexa to groan internally.

“So,” Clarke said still smiling at Lexa’s reaction, cutting into her pancakes. “How exactly do you know Aden? You said you knew his sister but I didn’t really understand the circumstances?” Clarke asked shoving a giant piece of pancake into her mouth.

When she didn’t get an answer, Clarke glanced up from her plate and saw Lexa, sitting frozen in her seat, sandwich in hand. After a few seconds, she placed her food back on her plate and shuffled in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

“Shit,” Clarke mumbled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I-“

But Lexa interrupted her. “Clarke, it’s fine, really,” she added when the blonde raised an eyebrow. “Just.. Can we, maybe, talk about something else?”

“Yes, sure, like I said, bad at small talk,” Clarke cut of another piece of pancake and watched Lexa finally take a bite of her food, relaxing again.

“Oh, my god, this is amazing,” Lexa groaned, making Clarke smile.

“I know, right.”

They continued eating in a comfortable silence. Clarke was enjoying the other girls company more than she had thought possible. She was nice, shy at times and then so confident and cocky at others that it baffled Clarke. And of course she was beautiful. Clarke had to admit, that Octavia wasn’t wrong when she had stated, that Lexa was a goddess. Shaking her head to get rid of her slightly inappropriate thoughts, Clarke looked back at Lexa.

“Anya. She’s the one, that was with you at the gala, right? She’s your sister?” Clarke questioned, trying to remember what Octavia had told her and what she had read in the paper.

“Um,” Lexa started and Clarke watched her carefully, trying to see if the question was to personal. But Lexa seemed fine. “Yes and no.” She chuckled at Clarke’s confused expression. “Before I continue, I would appreciate it if this didn’t leave the diner.”

“Scouts honour,” Clarke swore immediately, holding up her fingers.

“You were a girl scout?” Lexa asked, looking skeptic.

“No,” Clarke answered so plainly it made Lexa grin. “But I promise you, that anything you tell me, will stay between us,” Clarke continued, her gaze locking with Lexa’s.

“Anya is my foster sister. Her mom adopted me when I was 16,” Lexa admitted, shrugging. “We told the media we were step siblings because I didn’t, still don’t, want to deal with the questions.”

“You were in the system.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Another thing to file away for Clarke. Another puzzle piece she now had, but didn’t know where to place, yet.  
  
“Yes.” Lexa shifted slightly in her seat. A sign, that made Clarke decide to let it drop for now.

“Besides singing, anything else you have a talent for?” Clarke asked. She saw Lexa visibly exhale at the change in topic, her shoulders relaxing again.

“I like to think of myself as a musician and not just a singer. So, yeah, I’m pretty good at playing instruments,” she answered, taking her napkin and wiping her hands.

“Such as?”

“I don’t know. The guitar, piano, drums.. You name it, I can probably play it,” Lexa shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

“Ok, wow. I’m impressed, music has never been my thing. I’m better with a paintbrush,” Clarke said taking a sip of her drink.

“I saw,” Lexa answered, causing Clarke’s eyes to narrow in confusion. “Aden showed me some of your sketches,” she elaborated.

“Oh, right, those are just some doodles, though,” Clarke said feeling the heat rise in her face, hoping to god her cheeks weren’t turning red.

“Maybe you can show me your real art then sometime,” Lexa grinned unaware of the meaning behind her words. Clarke swallowed, but before she could answer, giggling from across the diner caught their attention.

Standing at the take-out, were three girls in their teens. They were huddled together with their cellphones, glancing over every so often.

“Shit,” Lexa froze. Those girls knew who she was.

Across from her, Clarke noticed the change in Lexa’s behaviour and glanced from her to the girls and back, her concern growing with every second, that Lexa grew stiffer. Her hands were gripping the table so hard, her knuckles were turning white.

“Are you, ok?” she asked quietly. Lexa just nodded, trying to control her breathing.

Clarke was about to ask her if she wanted to leave, but before she could open her mouth, one girl had made its way over to their table.

“Hey,” she said shyly. She was small, smaller than Clarke, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, her dark hair in a ponytail. “You’re Lexa Woods, right?”

Lexa nodded stiffly and Clarke saw just how much Lexa was fighting whatever war was going on in her head and it pained her, that there was nothing really she could do to help.

“I don’t want to interrupt, but would you mind signing this?” The girl was holding a red snapback, that said Grounders in bold, green letters.

“Sure,” Lexa said, still anxious, but she reached for the cap and the sharpie. She then looked at the girl, taking a deep breath. “You guys want a picture?” she asked, astonishing both Clarke and the girl who nodded in return and waved over at her friends excitedly.

After Clarke had taken the picture, the girls went to grab their food and were about to leave, but before they could reach the door, Clarke stood up abruptly and jogged over to them.

“Hey, I know I can’t force you to delete the pictures you took before you came to our table, but we would appreciate it if you could maybe not post them online?” Clarke asked, looking at the three of them with a pleading look.

“Of course!” the one with the snapback answered, looking like she might actually mean it.

“Thanks,” Clarke smiled and watched them leave, before returning to the table where Lexa sat, back still straight, shoulders rigid, breathing coming heavy. Instead of sliding in across from her again, Clarke sat down next to her, shielding her from any other customer.

“Breath, Lexa, you’re fine,” she said, placing her left hand onto Lexa’s, that was still gripping the table. She rubbed her thumb over her knuckles soothingly, trying to get her to ease her death grip. She didn’t know what else to do without overstepping.

But it seemed like it was enough. Sighing, Lexa turned her hand over and gripped the one holding hers. “Thank you,” she mumbled, squeezing Clarke’s hand before letting go. “You didn’t have to do what you just did.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Clarke argued, “that, was all you.”

Lexa smiled slightly. “Still, being here, going after them.. Thank you. I’m sorry, I’m such a mess.” Lexa’s brows furrowed in frustration.

“You’re welcome. Although I’m not sure, that it will keep them from uploading,” Clarke said shaking her head. Teenagers and social media.

“And Lexa,” she waited for Lexa to meet her eyes, before she continued, “You, are not a mess. You are going through a hard time, that much is obvious, but I am sure you have a very valid reason. So, never, be sorry for something you have no control over.”

Lexa looked at her, eyes wide.

“Come on,” the blonde said, smiling, “I’ll pay and then I’ll get you home.” She nudged her shoulder playfully and then got up, before Lexa could argue.

They met at the door which Lexa was holding open for her.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Clarke grinned, causing the brunette to role her eyes.

“Shut up.”

Laughing, they made their way to Clarke’s car, that was still parked in the hospital parking lot.

\- - - -

The drive to Lexa’s apartment complex was short and spent mostly in silence. Clarke glanced over at her quiet companion from time to time, only to see her leaning against the window, her gaze on the people they passed.

“And we’re here,” Clarke announced, parking the car in the spot in front of the entrance of the address Lexa had told her. She turned to look at her.

“Thank you,” the other girl smiled at her and unbuckled her seatbelt.

“No problem,” Clarke got out, walking around the car to meet Lexa who was standing on the sidewalk, hands behind her back.

“I really had fun,” she said, taking a step towards the door.

“Holy shit, Lexa!“ The exclamation surprised them both and they turned to the source. A heated girl, the one that Clarke had seen at the gala, was just leaving Lexa’s complex, walking towards them, hair flying behind her. She was wearing all black, black jeans, black top, black biker boots, sunglasses propped on top of her head. The dragon tattoo that peaked out under the hem of her tank, winding from her back, to her neck and down her arm only made her look more intimidating.

“Why don’t you answer your god damn phone! I was scared shitless! I went to the hospital and Aden just said you had already left with Dr. Clarke and then you weren’t home and I called and.. LEXA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED,” she yelled, gripping Lexa’s shoulders and shaking her.

“Jesus, Anya calm down,” Lexa was looking at her, eyes wide and shocked, while Clarke just stood there perplexed, not sure how she was supposed to react.

Anya just huffed and pushed Lexa away playfully. “Don’t you ever do that again.” She then turned to Clarke, “Hey there, Blondie. Long time no see.”

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” she almost chocked on her own words and held out her hand, but Anya just ignored it, eyeing her.

“I know.”

“Anya.” Lexa looked at her best friend and sister.

“Right, yeah, hi,” she waved a little, “I’m Anya. I will go back upstairs and let you say goodbye.” With one last look at Clarke she turned on her heels and made her way back inside.

“I’m so sorry about her,” Lexa started apologising. “She was dropped on her head as a kid and there was nothing the doctors could do.”

Clarke just chuckled, having recovered from the weird encounter, that had just happened. “Nah, she’s nice. She’s just looking out for you.”

Lexa smiled.  
  
“Well, I’ll better get inside, the longer I take, the longer the lecture will be,” she said, rolling her eyes and taking a step backwards, still facing Clarke. “I had a really great time. Thank you for lunch and the ride.”

“Yeah, no problem. It was my pleasure,” Clarke bowed slightly, making Lexa laugh, before she disappeared behind the door.

“Holy shit, Griffin, what have you gotten yourself into this time,” Clarke sighed to herself, getting back into her car and driving home. Her thoughts never left the brunette and her fierce friend for a second.

\- - - -

When Lexa opened the door to her apartment, she was greeted by Nyko bounding up to her and Anya leaning against her kitchen counter, smirking.

“You move fast, don’t you?” she grinned. “Want me to call a U-haul?”

“Shut up,” Lexa scratched Nyko behind his ears. “We just had lunch and she offered to drive me home since someone,” she glared at Anya, “stood me up.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Anya looked at her, the guilt visible on her face. “I just.. I had this meeting and I couldn’t leave and-“

“Anya, I’m kidding. It’s fine. I know, I was upset, but I have to get my life back in order and you don’t have to put yours on hold for me,” Lexa interrupted her sister and stepped over Nyko to pull her into a hug. “You have done more than enough and I really appreciate it.”

Hugging her tighter, Anya sighed and grimaced.

“I know. But I promised and I just feel bad about it.”

“Well, don’t. It was fine. I had fun with Clarke and I even met some fans without freaking, so today was good.”

At that Anya pulled away slightly to look at her.

“You what?”

“Yeah,” Lexa smiled slightly, thinking back to the encounter and how Clarke being there had made her stay in control somehow.

“Ok, now you have to spill,” Anya grinned, leaving Lexa to get her phone, “Pizza and beer?”

“Fine with me, I’ll just shower really quick.”

“Hey, Lexa,” her sister called, just before Lexa could make it across the room. “I’m proud of you.”

Lexa nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Tell me your thoughts and feelings.


	5. Day 6 - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya have some bonding time.  
> Clarke and the gang have movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for taking so long. Life came in the way and then I wasn't happy with how the chapter turned out and ugh.. I literally wrote this 4 times and I still don't 100% like it..
> 
> Anyway.. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ps: I really appreciate all the messages I get on tumblr and twitter :)

****

Why was it so bright? And why was it so hot? There was something heavy lying half on top of her, pressing her into the cushion beneath her. What the hell was happening? Oh god, now it was moving.

Slowly Lexa cracked open her right eye, squinting against the sunlight. Her mouth felt fuzzy and dry at the same time and she swallowed, trying to get rid of the awful, stale beer taste.

Beer.

Pizza.

Anya.

Oh god.

It all hit her at once. She glanced down and sure enough it was Anya lying on top of her past out. They were still in the living room so Lexa looked around searching for her cellphone and finding it on the table between various empty bottles and pizza cartons.

She tried reaching for it but her arm wasn’t long enough and her sister was keeping her from moving any closer.

“Anya. Move.”

All she got was a grumble. Lexa tried pushing her off but that only made the other girl shift closer and hold on tighter.

“Anya, I swear to god, get off of me right now or I will pee all over you.”

“Don’t you dare!” she was up in a second shooting away from Lexa as far as possible. The loud exclamation caught Nyko’s attention and he came trotting over from where he had been lying in front of the balcony door.

Smirking the girl sat up and took her phone while she softly scratched her dogs ears. 12:32pm. Well, shit. Not that she had anywhere to be, but she made getting up early a habit and it didn’t sit well with her that she had slept in. Plus Nyko really needed to be taken out.

“Asshole.” Anya was sitting against the armrest of Lexa’s large black couch rubbing at her eyes. “I thought you needed to pee.”

The brunette just shrugged and got up, slipping her phone into the back pocket of the pants she was still wearing. She made her way into the kitchen and got out to cups. “Coffee?” she asked holding up one of the cups and waving it in Anya’s general direction.

“That’s the least you can do,” the other girl grumbled, stretching out her sore muscles as she stood up. “God, Lexa, you are the most uncomfortable place to sleep on. I think I’m dying.”

Starting the coffee, Lexa just scoffed, back facing her sister. “No one forced you to sleep on top of me. The couch is big enough for three people to lie on nicely. Plus, there is a guest bedroom with a perfectly good bed, you know.”

“Yeah, well what kind of sleep over would that have been.” Anya had made her way over to where Lexa was fighting with the coffee machine, Nyko on her heals, and hopped onto the counter, legs dangling happily.

“Off,” Lexa said, not bothering to turn around, slapping the pot and sighing when the coffee finally started to pour out. “Now,” she added when Anya didn’t move. She pulled the dog food off the shelf and poured some into a bowl before setting it on the floor.

“Yes, mom.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes, finally turning towards her.

“You know I don’t like it when your dirty butt is on my tabletops. That’s what chairs are for.”

“Ever thought, that maybe, it’s so much more fun to do it, because it’s forbidden?” Anya grinned sliding down. “Seriously Lexa you are no fun.”

“Be quiet.”

“Speaking of fun,” Lexa leaned back gripping the counter. She knew where this was going. “Are you planning on meeting up with the hot blonde again? Seemed like you enjoyed it from how you swooned yesterday.” Anya wiggled her eyebrows.

“Her name is Clarke,” Lexa groaned, “and I don’t swoon.”

“Clarke, schmark. I’ll stick with hot blonde. Has a nice ring to it and is so much more descriptive.”

“Anya.”

“Fine.”

Lexa lifted her eyebrow.

“I said fine!”

Lexa turned back around and started pouring some coffee into both of the cups handing one to Anya who just stared at her pointedly, making no move to grab the offered cup.

“What now?” Lexa asked slightly exasperated.

“I won’t drink your soul.”

Sighing Lexa put down both cups and went to the fridge, grabbing the milk carton. She poured some of the coffee back into the pot and filled the rest of the cup with milk before grabbing the sugar and adding two spoons.

“See, you know how I take my coffee, yet you still offer me your nasty shit every time. I don’t get it,” Anya said, grinning happily as she sipped at her now perfect beverage.

“It’s unhealthy,” Lexa replied taking a sip from her own cup.

“Coffee is unhealthy, period. Might as well make it taste good.”

Lexa didn’t bother replying, she just simply rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousands time. Seriously someday her eyes would just stay stuck in the back of her head.

“Lex,” she turned at the sudden somber tone, “just, promise me, you’ll be careful?"

Lexa was slightly confused. Careful about what? Drinking coffee?

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I’m talking about. When you fall, you fall hard."

Lexa sighed, lowering her eyes to the cup in her hands. ”Anya it's not like that. I don't even know Clarke."

“Who said anything about Clarke?” Anya smirked but her expression turned serious again before Lexa could make a comment. “Maybe you don’t know her well yet, but you want to. Don't even try denying it," she added as Lexa started shaking her head.

"Fine, maybe I do want to get to know her. But as a friend. She seems like a nice and genuine person. I like that. It has been forever that I met someone who is interested in me, for me, and not for what I do or where I stand," Lexa tried explaining.

"You don't know that, though. Like you said, she's a stranger. For all you know she could be all those things.”

"Anya."

"Ok, fine," she relented holding up both of her hands, almost spilling her coffee in the process. "Just promise you'll be careful anyway."

Lexa sighed but stepped up to her sister and, after setting down both her and Anya’s cup, hugged her. "I promise."

"Good. I love you, you idiot." She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s head before she felt Nyko trying to wiggle his way in between the two. “Lexa, I swear, your dog is the most annoying thing in the world.”

"Love you, too." Lexa simply mumbled into her sisters neck, ignoring the furry animal that was now starting to whine because of the lack of attention, and held on even tighter.

\- - - -

When Clarke got home it was already past 9pm. Pushing the door open, she threw her keys onto the small table in the hall and slipped out of her shoes and jacket.

“O?” she called out, wondering why all the lights were off.

There was a muffled reply from the couch so she made her way over into the living room, stepping over shoes and clothes scattered all over the floor.

“Octavia, how can you still be asleep?” she asked incredulously, sitting down on the table in front of the sofa.

“I had the worst graveyard shift ever last night,” the brunette grumbled while slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, I noticed. You were gone by the time I came home. I didn’t see you this morning either.”

“I’m telling you. I was up until 9am hauling drunk people to the hospital. On a Thursday for gods sake,” the younger girl exclaimed, head in her hands.

Clarke just chuckled.

“Why did I choose this job again?”

“Because you wanted to save lives,” Clarke replied grinning.

“Yeah, save lives. I did not sign up for this so I could babysit idiots after they make stupid life decisions,” Octavia mumbled, reaching for her phone and checking for any missed messages.

“Come on, you big baby, at least you weren’t stuck in an on-call room all day today. I’m telling you if I have to look at one more person who claims they are going to die because, and I quote, ‘Google told me that this rash is a symptom for cancer' I am going to kill myself,” Clarke said, getting up and making her way over to the kitchen.

“Isn't Google a lifesaver,” Octavia chuckled. "Watch your back Princess. The internet is going to steal your job.” She stretched her sore back and then started typing out a message on her phone. “So, how was yesterday?” she finally asked, following Clarke and sitting down on one of the barstools, phone still in hand.

“Pretty good compared to today, actually.”

“Really? How come?”

“First of, my mom gave me the day off and second of, I might have, kind of, had lunch with Lexa?” Clarke threw a glance at Octavia before taking out the orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

“You what?”

“I mean, she was stuck at the hospital, so we decided to grab lunch and then I drove her home.”

“You what?”

“Did I just break you?” Clarke asked mockingly setting the now empty glass back on the counter, watching the brunette in front of her, an incredulous look on her face.

“So, you know where she lives?” Octavia grinned, causing Clarke to role her eyes.

“Seriously? That is the only thing you took from what I just said?”

“Sorry, ok, so you had lunch?”

“Yeah, it was nice.”

“Nice?” Octavia smirked, enjoying how Clarke squirmed under her gaze.

“Yes, nice.”

“Does someone have a crush?” she singsonged, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head flirtatiously.

Clarke took the towel that was on the countertop and chucked it at her best friend. “Shut up. I do not. I don’t even know her. Besides, I met her sister and she is not someone I would want to cross.” Clarke shook her head as she thought back to the intimidating girl and the weird encounter.

“So, you basically already met the family.”

“Octavia,” the blonde groaned shaking her head.

“What?” Clarke just stared at her. “Ok, fine. So, how come you met Anya?”

“She was there when I dropped Lexa off. Apparently she had tried calling her and freaked when she couldn’t reach her.”

“Interesting. So-“ she was interrupted by Raven who was suddenly standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall.  
  
“So you and Lexa getting all funky now?” she asked smirking when Clarke jumped at her voice, turning to face the intruder.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Clarke half yelled, hand reaching for her still racing heart.

“I have a key?”

“Are you asking me if you have a key? Because you don’t sound so sure there, Raven,” Clarke said eyeing her friend suspiciously. Octavia just cackled, looking between the two of them.

“Um, no?”

“Raven.”

“Fine, I don’t have a key. I might have, possibly, bumped your lock,” she said stumbling over her words which made Octavia only laugh harder.

“You what now? This is not funny, O! She broke into our apartment!” Clarke glared at her friends.

“Hey now! I did not ‘break in’! When you say it like that it sounds so wrong.”

“That’s because it is wrong! You bumped our lock, Raven!”

“Yeah, well, I did, but that’s not breaking in. That’s.. Ok, fine, but O knew I was coming over so technically I announced that my presence would be, you know present, so can you really categorise it as breaking in? If you think about it I was just saving you a trip to the door,” Raven rambled, waving her hands, looking from Clarke to Octavia and back.

Clarke shook her head and sighed. “Why are all my friends crazy?”

“Hey! I’m not crazy!” Octavia exclaimed having calmed down from her laughing fit.

The blonde just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, speaking of crazy,” Raven said hopping onto the counter next to where Octavia was sitting. “Bellamy and Finn are coming over. They are bringing take-out and beer.”

“Movie night!” Octavia hollered jumping up and picking her uniform and shoes off of the floor before running towards her room.

“I swear, I live with children,” Clarke sighed moving across the kitchen and down the hall towards the bathroom to take a shower before the others arrived.

“I don’t live here,” Raven quipped, having followed behind Clarke, but now plopping down onto the couch.

“And I thank god every day for that. Octavia is enough to last me for a lifetime,” she sighed dramatically before she ducked the pillow Raven had chucked at her, barely missing her head, and ignoring Octavia’s cry of ‘I heard that, asshole’.

\- - - -

“Ok, so I have chinese and pizza,” Bellamy stated, pushing through the door and past Raven who had let him in.

“Chinese, please,” Octavia said, making a beeline towards Bellamy who was now standing in the kitchen, placing down various bags. “Hey, that rhymed,” she grinned, “Hi, Bell,” she greeted her brother kissing his cheek. “Bye, Bell,” she made a grab for the plastic bag containing her orange chicken, but Bellamy just slapped her hand away.

“Oh no, you won’t. Get some plates and set the table. We’re not animals.”

“Party pooper,” his sister grumbled before grabbing some dishes and silverware out of the cupboard and moving towards the livingroom.

“I come bearing gifts, too!” Finn exclaimed, arms full of beer. “Where is my warm welcome?”

“Your gifts are my kind of gifts,” Raven said, closing the door before she took a sixpack from the boy.

“Oh, thank god,” Clarke exclaimed, making her way into the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower and clad in her pyjamas. “Another adult,” she greeted Bellamy happily.

“Hey, Clarke,” the curly haired boy hugged her before he continued unpacking the bags of food.

“How come Bellamy gets all the love?” Finn said, pouting as he turned towards the others after placing the last can of beer in the fridge.

“Aw,” Raven cooed, coming up next to him and kissing his cheek. “Do you feel left out?”

“A little.”

“Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” Clarke grinned before hugging Finn and then grabbing the pizza boxes.

“Funny,” Finn scoffed, helping Bellamy with the rest of the food while Raven took over the beer.

“So, what are we watching?” Octavia asked already seated on the couch, remote in hand, flicking through Netflix.

“Boys decide,” Bellamy said handing his sister her food.

“And boys want Transformers,” Finn continued, high-fiveing Bellamy before dropping onto one of the armchairs.

“Correction,” Raven said plopping down next to Clarke who was now seated between both girls, “boys want Megan Fox.”

“Who doesn’t want Megan Fox?” Finn asked grabbing a slice of pizza, almost dribbling sauce everywhere before Raven shoved a plate in his face.

“Can’t argue with that,” Clarke agreed, after shooting Finn a scolding look, and stealing some of Octavia’s orange chicken, and making the guys grin.

“Griffin, I love you, but you are so gay sometimes, it hurts my soul,” Raven sighed dramatically, taking a bite of her slice. “You should be on our side here.”

“I’m on no ones side, Ray.”

“But you want to be on Lexa’s side,” Octavia grinned around a mouth full of chicken.

“Or, you know, on top of her,” Raven cackled, earning a fist bump from the younger brunette.

“Ew, Octavia, at least swallow before you talk about stuff you know nothing about,” Clarke complained.

“Lexa?” Finn asked curiously, looking up from his third slice.

“Would you please shut up?” Clarke groaned burying her face in her hands.

“Ok, now I’m interested,” Bellamy spoke up, movie and food forgotten, gaze set on the blonde. “Who is Lexa?” he asked, grinning when his friend squirmed even more.

“Lexa Woods,” Octavia exclaimed gleefully, her brothers eyes going wide.

“The Lexa Woods? Grounders’ Lexa Woods?” Bellamy asked. “No way!” he said awestruck, looking like a little kid in the candy shop when Octavia nodded excitedly.

“Would you all stop? This is really weird. I don’t even know her that well and you are all talking about her like she is some piece of meat that you want me to eat, but in reality you just want for yourself,” Clarke said getting slightly angry.

“Have you seen that girl? She is hot,” Bellamy exclaimed, ignoring Clarke’s protests.

The blonde sighed, shaking her head. She really didn’t like talking about the girl she had met a couple of days ago in that way.

“Ok, I’m confused? Who is Lexa Woods?” Finn asked looking at his friends.

“Are you serious?” Bellamy gaped at the other boy as if he had just asked him who Obama was.

“You remember the girl Clarke was talking to at the gala that you mentioned?” Raven asked and Finn nodded, eyes lighting up.

“The hot brunette?” Raven grinned while Clarke groaned, falling back into the cushions. “So she’s that Lexa?” Everyone except for the blonde confirmed. “And she is who?”

Bellamy and Octavia let out a groan simultaneously.

“Only the best singer in the whole entire world?” the younger girl swooned, a dreamy look in her eyes.

“And she’s hot,” Bellamy added.

“Ok, can we stop talking about how hot Lexa is now? It’s making me really uncomfortable,” Clarke said still irritated.

“Fine,” the Blake siblings grumbled.

“Since Clarke’s love life is off the table,” Raven started, “Bellamy, who was the chick you were with at Polis yesterday?” The brunette was smirking as Bellamy’s ears turned slightly red.

“Oh my god, is my brother in love?” Octavia cooed patting his head.

“No. That was Gina, you know, the new girl Wick hired?” Bellamy answered swatting at Octavia’s hands and looking at Raven pointedly, “I was just showing her around.”

“Uh huh, is that what the kids are calling it these days,” Raven asked, smirk still in place.

“Wouldn’t know. Unlike you I’m not a kid anymore,” Bellamy countered. “But speaking of Wick the Dick, how are things with him?” It was Bellamy’s turn to look smug now.

“Don’t remind me. That guy just can’t stop. I mean what part of one night stand doesn’t he understand?”

“Oh, shut up, Raven. You love that he follows you around like a puppy.” Clarke scoffed, looking at her friend. “You always brag about how your boss loves you and you can do what ever you want.”

“Technically, Wick is not my boss, Sinclair is.”

“Yeah but Sinclair worships the ground you walk on. He would never fire you,” Bellamy said rolling his eyes.  
  
“True, true, I can’t help that I am the best mechanic that place has ever seen,” Raven said patting her own back.

“Jesus Ray, watch it, sooner or later you won’t fit through our door anymore with that head of yours, lock bumping or not,” Octavia said setting her plate down.

“Very funny.”

“Oh believe me, I know,” the younger brunette grinned.

“Wait, lock bumping?” Finn asked eyes wide, “You broke into their apartment? Jesus, Raven,” he laughed, leaning back into the armchair.

“Ok, can everyone stop calling it a break in? It was not a break in. You knew I was coming, I simply didn’t knock. I would have been the worst robber in history and, as you know, I don’t half ass things. Which brings me back to my point: It was not a damn break in!” Raven said slightly offended.

“No one is doubting your intelligence, Ray,” Octavia amended, leaning over Clarke and pressing a kiss to the other girls cheek. “But you did, kind of, break in.”

Everyone laughed at Raven’s exasperated face, only furthering her annoyance.

“I’m sorry, that I am bringing this up again, but how come you know Lexa?” Bellamy started after they everyone hat calmed down a bit, grabbing another slice of pizza and turning to Clarke.

“I swear, I will kill you for mentioning her.” Octavia would have been dead by know if Clarke could have been able to murder her with simply her gaze. “I met her at the gala. We talked for like 10 seconds and then I met her two days ago at the hospital. A patient of mine is a friend of hers. So really it’s not a big deal,” Clarke continued, hoping that everyone would back off now.

“But in reality she has been obsessed with Lexa the past couple of days and wants to get to know her very intimately,” Octavia added.

“Would you please shut up? I don’t know Lexa! Yes, she is nice and yes, sure, I wouldn’t mind befriending her. But I know nothing about her really, so would you please stop assuming I want to get into her pants?” Clarke was getting exasperated.  
  
“Fine,” Bellamy said, holding up his hands, “it’s just, this is so amazing. You got to hang out with the Lexa Woods. And, you know, she really is hot, so I wouldn’t blame you if you did want into her pants.”

Octavia grinned. “Bellamy is just jealous cause he would never have a shot.”

“How come?” Finn asked, only mildly interested in the conversation, and more focused on what was going on on-screen.  
  
“Oh, Lexa is as gay as they come,” Octavia said smirking while Bellamy shrugged.

“Can’t have them all.”

“She’s gay?” Clarke asked, regretting the question the second it left her mouth. She had just fucked up without even meaning to. All eyes turned to her. Raven’s lighting up in mischief.

“Right,” the mechanic said taking a sip of her beer, grinning and looking very satisfied, “Not interested, my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	6. Day 7 - Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Aden/Lexa/Clarke fluff.  
> Lexa and Clarke have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't think I would be done with this so soon but Wondercon gave me the push I needed this weekend. I don't even want to get into it.
> 
> The songs I mention in this chapter are: The Anthem by Good Charlotte, Outside by Hollywood Undead and Welcome to my life by Simple Plan.
> 
> I recommend listening to them if you want to get a glimpse on Lexa's past before it get's revealed in the future ;)
> 
> Every song I feature in this story had a part in inspiring me to write this in the first place.
> 
> Like always, I hope you enjoy!

Clarke had woken at 5am that morning with a pounding headache. She felt slightly dizzy and her mouth was dry. They had gone to bed at a reasonable time and she hadn’t had much to drink, but beer always made her feel a little queasy. She had jumped in the shower and thrown on some clothes before rushing to the hospital. To say she still made it on time would have been a lie.

Monroe had already been waiting for her, files in hand and grin in place, showing her to her first patient of the day. As it turned out it had been a little boy who’s mother thought had swallowed a toy car. How said car was supposed to go down the kids throat without choking him to death was beyond Clarke.

She had been glad when her scheduled surgery had come along around noon and she had finally been able to do something she actually wanted to and enjoyed. Not that she didn’t like dealing with other patients, but some people just tested her nerves.

A toy car for gods sake.

It was almost four in the afternoon when she made her way to pediatrics. The surgery had gone well, the old lady would be fine and Clarke was in an exceptionally good mood. She pushed through the set of double doors and found the deserted nurses station.

Smiling, she picked up Aden’s file before heading over to the young boys room. As per usual he was not alone. The brunette she had gotten used to seeing around lately was sitting crosslegged on the bed, playing some kind of hand clapping game with the kid. Clarke felt her heart beat slightly faster at the sight in front of her and she didn’t know what to think of that. Her palms were sweaty so she grabbed her white coat hoping to get them to stop.

Aden’s eyes lit up when he saw the blonde doctor standing in the door and he was about to open his mouth, when Clarke pressed a finger to her lips, motioning for him to stay quiet and continue the game. He just smiled mischievously and returned his gaze to the task at hand.

“I am sorry Miss Woods but the beds are for patients only,” Clarke said in an authoritative voice, having come up behind the other girl, and making her jump and almost fall.

The blonde reached out her hand, grasping the brunette’s elbow to keep her from tumbling sideways off of the bed.

“Oh my god, Lexa, I’m so sorry,” she apologized once the girl was back to sitting firmly on top of the blanket. She turned to face the blonde, her expression going from shock to annoyence in a split second.

“You look like an angry racoon, Lex!” Aden laughed, head thrown back into his pillow, and effectively breaking the slight tension that had settled in the room.

“Very funny,” Lexa turned to her little friend, punching his shoulder softly, before slipping off the bed and reaching for her boots on the floor. “I could have had a heart attack!” she grumbled to no one in particular.

“Not a problem,” Clarke smirked, taking a step back, giving the girl some space, “the heart specialist is already in the room. I would never let you die.”

“Well, isn’t that nice to know,” Lexa quipped, sitting down in the chair across the bed, after having successfully pulled on both shoes. “Did you hear that Aden? She would never let me die.”

“Of course she wouldn’t,” the boy said, eyes crinkling in confusion, “Dr. Clarke is my friend. She has to save you.”

That made both girls smile. The boy was just too cute.

Clarke stepped up to Aden and high-fived him. “I sure am buddy.” Expression turning serious, she continued. “How are you feeling today? Any tightness in your chest?”

The boy shook his head and sat up again.

“How are the scars? Still itchy?”

“A little?” Aden answered, sounding unsure, eyes flicking between the two girls.

“Aden, be honest. You are not getting out of here any quicker for lying.” Lexa scolded him softly. “He complained about them bothering him earlier.”

Aden shot her a dark look before pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Lexa is right,” Clarke chuckled at the boys antics. “We have to make sure you’re all healthy before we can let you go home. We don’t want you having any trouble.”

She carefully sat down onto the bed making sure to not crush the boy or mess up any of the tubes and wires.

“Ok, come on, up with the shirt let’s have a look.” Aden grumbled but pulled off his shirt, revealing a lot of gauze and two tubes coming out from under them. Two wires were attached to his upper and lower chest region that were monitoring everything going on on the inside.

It had been almost 2 months since the boys heart had been replaced and everything was healing just fine. They had kept him for longer than usual because of his history, but looking at everything, Aden was about ready to leave.

Slowly, as to make sure she wasn’t causing any pain, Clarke peeled back the largest gauze pad. She pressed around the largest scar a little, checking for hardened tissue or infections. The stitches had already been pulled two weeks ago and everything was healing up nicely.

“Looking good there, buddy,” Clarke smiled, glancing up and seeing Aden grin proudly. She noticed that Lexa had moved over to the window and was standing back facing the bed. “I’m gonna get Miller to give you some more salve to rub on here, it’ll help with the itchiness, ok?” Aden nodded.

“What do you say? Wanna finally get rid of those two tubes?” she asked, laughing when Aden’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Really?” he asked, almost jumping up and down.

“Yes, really, we waited long enough. Everything is looking good.” Clarke turned a little and watched the brunette girl who had turned around at the news. “Let me call Miller really quick and we’ll get those out of you.”

“Did you hear that, Lexa!” Aden exclaimed turning to his friend, smiling so wide his teeth were showing.

“I did, buddy.” She went over to the boy and kissed his cheek softly.

“Lexa, could you come with me for a second, I need your help,” Clarke said already at the door, waiting for the other girl to join her.

“Of course. I’ll be right back, Aden,” she ruffled the boys hair and followed Clarke, closing the door behind her. “What do you need?”

“Nothing.”

Lexa looked confused. “Ok?”

“How are you holding up?”

“What?” Lexa glanced up to meet her eyes. All this time, no one had ever asked her that. At least not really. Sure Anya was always on her case but as soon as it concerned Aden, it was about Aden. Her feelings weren’t important, the boy’s were.

“I just saw you in there,” Clarke continued softly, “you can’t look at him. You avoid talking about what has happened and what will be happening.”

“I’m fine.”

“Lexa,” Clarke started, “it’s ok to not be fine. What he went through, what you went through with him, that’s not something you’re just fine with.”

“I just..” Lexa swallowed and kept her gaze on the floor. “15 years.”

Clarke watched her, frown on her face, not understanding.

“The average lifespan of someone living with a transplanted heart is 15 years.” Lexa elaborated, hands balling into fists, nails biting into palms. “He is just a kid.”

Everything clicked into place.

“Lexa, that doesn’t mean that 15 years is all that he has left. People have lived for way longer than that and with how much medicine and technology have advanced in the last couple of years? There is a really good chance that he will live a long and happy life.”

The brunette just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath in order to keep the tears that were brimming in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks.

“Lexa,” Clarke waited for the girl to look at her. “I promise you, I will do everything I possibly can to make sure he stays with you, ok?” Clarke added softly and it earned her a slight nod.

“Good, now you go back in there and I’ll go find Miller and we will free Aden from those annoying tubes.”

She turned to leave but a hand caught her wrist, slim fingers grasping, firm but gentle.

“Thank you.” Green eyes burned into blue ones with sincerity and gratefulness.

“Just doing my job,” Clarke smiled, giving the hand a squeeze before turning around and heading down the corridor.

\- - - -

“Ok, there we go buddy, all done,” Miller smiled, pulling the last part of the tube out of the young boys chest and placing it on the cart.

“Ew, Lex, look! All of that was inside my body,” Aden exclaimed excitedly, pushing forward and studying the two, admittedly long, tubes.

Clarke glanced at Lexa who was looking rather pale, fingers gripping the bed rail.

“Blood and gore not you’re thing?” Clarke asked grinning.

“No.”

“Lex, look!” Aden pointed at the sack containing the fluids one of the tubes had sucked from his internal wounds that Miller was just packing up. “This is so cool!”

“Excuse me,” the brunette shot up and almost ran towards the bathroom, door slamming shut behind her.

“What did I say?” the boy looked from Clarke to Miller and back.

“Nothing, kiddo,” Miller smiled getting the cart ready, “I’ll see you later!”

“I think Lexa is a little sick,” Clarke said, waving a goodbye to her colleague as he left them alone.

“She doesn’t like blood, but that wasn’t blood!” Aden exclaimed, shaking his head, causing his blonde her to flop around.

“I don’t think that is important,” Clarke laughed sitting down in the chair Lexa had occupied before her hasty exit. “So, how does it feel to be free again?”

“Awesome,” Aden grinned. “Can I walk around now?”

“You can, but don’t go wandering off alone and don’t over do it. You call Miller if you want to go somewhere, do you hear me? You are still hooked up to the IV line and the heart monitor. I don’t want you ripping out any cables on your own.” Clarke asked.

The boy nodded, his face turning serious.

“Good. I mean it.” A ringing phone interrupted them.

Aden promptly hopped out of the bed, grabbing the pole that had his IV, careful to avoid tangling the other cables and made his way over to where Lexa’s jacket was lying on the table. The wiring was just long enough. Clarke sighed, shaking her head. This was going to be fun.

“Hello Anya,” he greeted the person on the other line once he had successfully pulled out the phone.

“No, I got it by myself. I can walk now!” Aden stated proudly, after Anya presumedly had asked him how he got hold of the phone. “Yeah the tubes are all gone,” he grinned brightly.  
  
“No, Lexa can’t talk right now. She’s in the bathroom puking,” Aden continued causing Clarke to laugh. This boy surely was something.

“That was Dr. Clarke.” Aden grimaced after listening to Anya for a while. “I don’t want to say that to her,” he half whispered into the phone, pressing a hand over his mouth in order to stop Clarke from hearing. “She’s my friend.”

That made Clarke curious. Aden finally turned around, looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“Anya says that you should be careful or she will mess you up. But you don’t have to worry because you’re my friend and she can’t hurt my friends. Why does she want to hurt you?” the boy looked really confused, but before Clarke could think of an answer, Lexa came out of the bathroom and took the phone from Aden who frowned.

“Stop threatening every person I meet, Anya. People will think you’re insane. Not that you aren’t, but you don’t have to be so obvious about it,” Lexa all but snapped. She looked slightly better now and seemed stable on her feet again.

Clarke leaned back into the chair and watched the girl on the phone, a smile finding it’s way onto her face. It was cute how close these three people clearly were. It was more than friends. The truly cared about each other. Blood related or not, they were family.

“Ok, I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute.” Lexa hung up and grabbed her jacket. “Anya’s here, so I have to go.”

Aden’s frown turned into a pout but he settled back onto the bed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.” She leaned over and kissed the boys cheek. “Love you. Don’t go causing trouble or I’ll have Dr. Clarke handcuff you to the bed.”

“Love you, too,” Aden mumbled into her dark hair, sad that she had to leave.

“That’s my cue, too.” Clarke got up and made her way to the door. “Miller will be by in about half an hour with dinner. Be sure to eat. You want to go home soon, don’t you.”  
  
Aden nodded fiercely and his eyes widened when Clarke reminded him of the handcuffs.

“See you soon,” Lexa said with a smile and one last wave, closing the door.

“So, I was thinking,” Clarke said following the brunette down the hall, wringing her hands in front of her.

“You were thinking.”

“Yes. Would you like to come over later? You know, for dinner?” Clarke rushed out before she could change her mind.

Lexa was taken aback. “What?”

“Do you want to have dinner? At my place? You can say no, I won’t take offence. I was just.. I don’t know I feel like you would be a cool friend and..” Clarke was stammering. This had been a bad idea. Why did she have to open her stupid-

“Ok.”

Maybe, not that bad of an idea.

“Ok?”

“Yeah, sure. I would like that.”

She had definitely had worse ideas.

“Great, just,” Clarke took out a pen and, in a bold move, reached for Lexa’s hand, carefully pulling the girls arm towards her and pushing the sleeve of her green flannel up her elbow. “This is my address. I’ll be home by eight, hopefully, so anytime then is good. You like pasta, right? Because that is literally all I know how to cook and-“

“I’ll be there around nine. And I do like pasta,” Lexa said smiling shyly.

“Awesome. Great.”

‘God Griffin, what is wrong with you,’ Clarke chastised herself, ‘get your pre-teen hormones under control’.

“I’ll see you then,” Lexa said turning towards the entrance of the hospital. She waved to Clarke one more time before exiting through the glass doors and making her way over to Anya’s car.

“I see you and the hot blonde are getting along,” Anya smirked when she got in, buckling her seatbelt.

“Don’t.”

“I didn’t even start yet!” her sister complained, backing out onto the street.

“Just don’t.”

“Rude,” she grumbled, but she let it drop for now, knowing she would not be getting anything out of her sister. “So how is Aden?”

“He is good. Clarke thinks he’ll be able to go home soon. They removed the last tubes today, as I am sure he told you.”

“That’s so awesome! I bet you loved that part,” Anya smirked, eyes on the road.

“I don’t know how Aden can be so fascinated by things being pulled out of his body,” Lexa shuddered. “I almost threw up and he just sat there like it was nothing.”

“A little birdie told me you actually did throw up.”

“Traitor,” Lexa muttered under her breath, she could feel Anya’s glee radiating through the car.

“Well, let’s be glad he can still think about it in a positive way,” Anya said, smiling slightly, turning somber.

“Yeah.”

“Any plans for later?” the older girl tried lifting the mood, “because I am meeting up with the crew if you want to come?”

“Actually,” Lexa started fidgeting, palms getting sweaty. “Would you mind dropping me off somewhere before you go?”

Anya glanced to her right surprised by the turn of events. “Sure! No problem!” This was a first. Lexa never just left her apartment and certainly not alone. “Where to?”

The brunette swallowed, turning her gaze to look out of the window. Maybe she should just ask Gustus.

“Clarke’s.”

It was out before she could stop herself. Stupid.

Anya was thankful for the red light or she might have caused a serious accident with how hard she hit the brakes. “No way! Damn Lexa, you sure know how to get them.” She glanced at her passenger, smirking.

“Anya,” Lexa just groaned, rubbing her now sore shoulder from where the seatbelt hat almost killed her.

“‘It’s not like that’,” her sister scoffed, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Keep telling yourself that.”

“Just drive,” Lexa pushed her shoulder playfully when cars started honking at the now green light.

“Ok, asshole! No need to rush me!” Anya exclaimed flipping off the guy behind them.

“Stop.”

“What flipping people off? That dude totally deserved it!” she yelled the last part out of her open window causing the passenger in the car driving by to stick up their middle finger in return.

“Nice dude, very mature!”

“Please stop.”

“Fine, back to Clarke.” Lexa just rolled her eyes, maybe she should have let her road rage a little longer.

“No, I do not want Clarke to be any more than a friend and yes, I will be careful. Are we done?”

“Well, no, I-“

“Anya, please. I can take care of myself.”

“Ok,” the other girl gave in, Lexa was right. This wasn’t any of her business. And the way Lexa was behaving recently, had her thinking that the blonde could possibly have a positive impact on her sisters life. Still she could stop herself from adding “But if she tries anything I’ll kill her”.

“Oh, god,” Lexa groaned falling back into her seat.

\- - - -

When Clarke got home it was five minutes past seven. She had been lucky and had managed to convince Monroe that having Lexa over for dinner was a worthy reason for her to take over the rest of Clarke’s on-call shift.

Sure, she would have to endure the smirks and comments thrown her way the next couple of days probably weeks, but it meant Clarke now had two hours to get ready and cook.

Shower first, she decided, she didn’t want to smell like hospital. The hot water felt amazing after being at work for over twelve hours. She didn’t take too long though, hurrying up with getting dry and putting on a minimal amount of makeup.

After finding some fresh clothes, blonde hair still slightly wet, she made her way into the living room. Deciding to play it safe, she pulled out her phone and called Octavia.

“You’re staying at your brothers tonight, right?” she asked as soon as the other girl picked up after the second ring.

“Hi, to you, too!” her roommate snarked, “And yes I am, why?”

“Nothing, just checking.”

“Clarke.”

When she didn’t reply Octavia continued. “I am still at work. I do not have time for this back and forth, so you better spill before I get called out and someone dies because I am arguing with you!”

After another couple of seconds of contemplative silence on Clarke’s end, Octavia suddenly squealed, causing the blonde to pull the phone away from her ear, to avoid permanent deafness. “Oh my god! Do you have a hot date tonight?”

“What? No!” she exclaimed, knowing fully well that Octavia wouldn’t buy it. She imagined the shit eating grin she would be sporting and cringed.

“That means yes. So? Who is the lucky person?”

“I don’t have a date, O. Lexa is coming over for dinner and I’m not sure how comfortable she would be around people she doesn’t know,” Clarke tried to control the already done damage.

“You have a date with Lexa!”

“It’s not a date.” Clarke groaned. Of course her best friend would only pick out the information she thought was relevant. Fuck context and the truth.

“Sure it isn’t.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Have fun on your date! Be safe. Condoms are in my drawer. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Clarke ended the call before her best friend could add any other wise words of advice.

She glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind her. Quarter to eight. Lexa was supposed to come by around nine. Perfect. She shook her head at her best friends antics. This was typical Octavia. Make a big deal out of anything and everything.

Clarke jumped over the couch, landing on the cushions and grabbed her laptop, that was still hooked up to the stereo, from the coffee table. She pulled up youtube and started searching for Grounders. Overwhelmed by the amount of videos that popped up, she decided to put on a playlist of their music some person had created.

The first song started playing and Clarke found herself nodding along to the beat and guitar riff. It was fast and upbeat and seemed rather familiar. She remembered Octavia screaming the words and jumping on her bed the day they had moved into their apartment, claiming she was finally free to do what she wanted to.

Humming along, she made her way over to the kitchen and started pulling out the pots she needed for the pasta and sauce.

“I don’t ever wanna be youuuu,” she sang softly under her breath turning on the stove and placing the pot she had filled with water onto the flame. This was definitely the Blakes’ kind of music style. Not that Clarke didn’t like it, she preferred softer music to rock, but this song was definitely catchy, Clarke had to admit that.

She pulled out everything she would need for the sauce out of the fridge and piled it onto the counter. Ok, let’s do this.

The second song was slower but heavier and Clarke found herself pulling up the lyrics on her phone while she waited for the onions to simmer. It was sad and depressing. Clarke liked the sound of it but the words made her heart ache a little. She wondered if the song text actually meant something or if it was just that. A text.

By the time the fourth song started playing she was throwing the diced tomatoes in the pot all in between hopping and dancing back and forth in the kitchen. The music, again, was slightly different and Clarke glanced at her computer screen that was barely visible from where she was currently standing. For the first time it wasn’t just audio with some kind of picture but an actual music video.

Clarke stirred the sauce one more time before making her way over to where her laptop was sitting. Lexa looked younger in the video, so did Anya. Clarke didn’t recognize any of the other members. They were all wearing dark clothes, their faces painted with some cool designs. They certainly looked fierce. She stopped the video and started it from the beginning.

It wasn’t a music video after all, Clarke noticed, it was a live performance of Grounders at some open air festival. The crowd wasn’t enormous but it certainly was huge.

Lexa was standing in the middle of the stage, looking confident, black paint streaking down her cheeks, green eyes gleaming. There was a microphone in front of her and she started singing once Anya who was standing next to her began strumming her guitar.

“Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you.”

The blond girl sitting at the drums started playing and Lexa continued.

“Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming.”

The guy on the bass next to Lexa joined in, singing with her.

“No, you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me…”

There was a slight pause and Clarke could here the audience scream in the background.

“To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life.”

Lexa sang with so much passion that Clarke wondered what the girl had gone through. These lyrics actually meant something to her, she wasn’t just singing them, that much was clear now.

Pondering, she went back into the kitchen and checked on the sauce. By the time the chorus came around again, Clarke was singing along.

She had just put the pasta in the finally boiling water when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock. Quarter past eight. God damnit, Octavia. The song was still blasting when she made her way over to the door, yanking it open, ready to yell at her roommate.

Instead she found a wide eyed brunette, that certainly was not her sassy best friend.

Hair curling over her right shoulder. She was wearing her signature black leather jacket and black skinny jeans but she had switched the flannel for a white button down, that was tucked neatly into the waistband of her pants.

Well, fuck.

Lexa was hot.

“No, you don’t what it’s like. Welcome to my life,” Lexa sang along lightly as she noticed what was blasting in the background, a grin making it’s way onto her face.

“Shit,” Clarke exclaimed, pulling herself out of her stupor and scrambling over to her laptop, almost slipping on the hardwood floors in her socks, and shutting it with a loud thud. The music cut of immediately.

“Hi, shit, I’m so sorry! You’re early.” She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

“Hey,” Lexa greeted, stepping inside of the apartment and closing the door behind herself. “Yeah, I apologise. Anya had to be somewhere and since she’s my ride I, well.. I would have texted you but I don’t have your number and-”

Her rambling was cut short by a hand being stuck in her face. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“Give me your phone, I’ll enter my number,” Clarke explained, standing in front of her again.

“Oh!” Lexa’s eyes widened, “That wasn’t.. I mean, you don’t have to give me your number! That was just me stating a fact and-“

“Give me your phone, Lexa.” Clarke smiled and the brunette handed it over to her.

“There we go. Problem solved.”

Lexa returned the smile shyly, taking back her cell and pushing it into the back pocket of her pants.

“Where did you even find that song? That was way back in the day,” Lexa asked curiously, following Clarke into the kitchen.

“Oh,” her cheeks turned red and she tried to hide it by tasting the sauce, “Youtube is a magical place.”

“I guess so,” Lexa hummed.

“Wait. Are you stalking me?” she asked suddenly, taking a seat at the counter. The question was meant to be playful but Clarke saw the uncertain look in Lexa’s eyes.

“Sure,” she said, grinning. Lexa stiffened slightly and Clarke made a mental note.

“No, I’m not. Honestly? I kind of have to admit, I have never listen to your music before, so I just wanted to check it out, you know? Get to know you a little better?”

“Oh.”

Lexa was astonished at that revelation but relieved at the same time. Clarke didn’t know anything about her. She wasn’t a fan. For some reason that reassured her to no end.

“Well, that song was one of the first I ever wrote that made it onto an album. I was very angry and grumpy back then, as you could probably tell,” Lexa chuckled as she watched Clarke pour the pasta into a sire.

“You wrote that?” Clarke glanced over her shoulder.

“I wrote all of our songs, Clarke. That’s why they’re good. They’re real, honest,” she stated and swallowed. This wasn’t Lexa being pretentious and arrogant, this was Lexa opening up. But Clarke saw that this was a subject she wasn’t really comfortable talking about. At least not yet.

“I noticed,” she nodded before pointing at the sink. “Food is ready. Would you mind taking the pasta over to the table?”

Clarke saw Lexa visibly relax, her shoulders dropped and her jaw stopped doing the thing, that always made Clarke worry, she was going to grind away her teeth.

“Sure.”

\- - - -

About an hour later they found themselves in front of the TV. Lexa was leaning against the right armrest of the couch, cheek resting in the palm of her right hand, Clarke sitting next to her. They were watching some documentary on Netflix, not paying any real attention. At least Clarke wasn’t. Lexa seemed fascinated by what was happening on screen. It was kind of cute.

Dinner had been nice. The topic had stayed on Clarke most the time which she didn’t mind. They had talked about high school and college and med school and basically about how Clarke had reached the point in her life she was at now. She didn’t want to make Lexa uncomfortable and if that meant taking about her career that was fine by her.

They had spoken about Grounders briefly, but other than the fact that the girl who had played the drums was named Echo, the bass players name was Lincoln, that was the guy Octavia thought was hot if Clarke recalled correctly, and that later on they had added a keyboard player named Niylah to their set, she hadn’t really gotten anything out of Lexa.

Again, not that it bothered her.

Lexa would talk whenever she was ready. Or she wouldn’t. Whatever happened would happen and Clarke didn’t mind.

Another ten minutes later and the brunette girl started shifting awkwardly in her seat. Her hands were balled into fists, but she would rub them on her pants from time to time clearly trying to calm her nerves. Clarke saw her swallow, throat bobbing, jaw tight. The blond was contemplating about how to ask her what was wrong when Lexa spoke up.

“So you live with your best friend, right?” she asked suddenly, eyes still on the TV.

“Yeah, Octavia,” she nodded glancing at the other girl again.

“Isn’t she coming home soon?”

Ah, that was the issue.

“Oh, no she’s staying at her brother’s place. Bellamy is having girl trouble and needs help.” Clarke grinned slyly.

Bellamy had called Octavia during work earlier, claiming he needed advice, and after enough prodding from his sister he had admitted that he wanted to take Gina out on a date. Raven had been right after all.

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement, relaxing slightly but not fully.

“Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?” she asked glancing at Clarke.

“Sure, just down the hall, first door on the left,” the blonde answered, pointing to her right and watching the girl get up and slightly stumble out of the room.  
  
“Thanks.”

And with that the she was gone.

\- - - -

Fifteen minutes.

That’s how long Clarke sat on the couch alone, waiting for any sign of life from the brunette girl. She was about to get up and check if everything was ok, when she heard the bathroom door open and close.

Lexa settled back into her spot. She looked better.

Leaning against the armrest, her legs crossed underneath her, she settled her eyes on the blonde.

“Who’s the dark haired the boy in the picture in the hallway? Not the curly haired one,” she asked curiously, remembering him from the gala, which was why that foto had caught her interest in the first place.

“Oh, that’s Finn,” Clarke answered after a second, taking a moment to think about who Lexa was referring to. She turned as well now, facing the brunette.

“Boyfriend?”

Lexa didn’t know why she asked. The question was out before it even made her way to her brain to process it. She bit her tongue so hard she could taste blood.

“No,” Clarke laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement, “although not for his lack of trying. He’s the on and off boyfriend of my friend Raven. The girl in the picture next to him? It’s kind of how we met actually. They were on a break and he tried getting into my pants.”

“Ok? Sounds lovely,” Lexa said, wrinkling her nose, clearly thinking it was everything but.

“Yeah, well,” Clarke shrugged, “he’s a nice guy. Apart from his tendencies to not be the most faithful person on the planet, obviously.”

“He sounds like an idiot.” The words, again, left her mouth before she could contemplate what she was saying. What was wrong with her? She never just blurted out what came to her mind. She was the thoughtful one. The quiet one. The-

“Are you insulting my friends?”

“What? God! No!” Lexa exclaimed, eyes wide, hand coming up to cover her mouth. “I’m sorry, I-“

“I’m kidding, Lex.” Clarke said smiling, snuggling sideways into the cushions. “And you’re right. He is not the sharpest tool in the shed. And under any other circumstances Raven would have ditched him a long time ago, especially because he keeps hitting on me and everything that wears a skirt, but they are family.”

Lexa eyes were still wide and on her but she lowered her hand again.

“Raven’s parents died in a house fire when she was 13. She grew up with her aunt but that woman is the devil,” Clarke spat. She hadn’t known Ravens aunt long but what she had heard and seen was enough. “Finn was the neighbourhood boy. He made sure she was ok and everything.” Clarke sighed, closing her eyes.

“I understand.” Lexa said and it was clear that she actually did. She didn’t go into detail but the sincerity was there. Her eyes dropped to the hands resting in her lap. Her thoughts consuming her before Clarke brought her back.

“Anyway, yeah, Finn is Finn and that will never change. But like I said. Deep down he’s a good guy.”

Lexa nodded but stayed quiet.

“Not that I want to get rid of you,” Clarke started slowly, trying to find the right words, “but how are you getting home? Do you want me to drive you or..?”

“Oh, no,” Lexa said sitting up. “Anya said she’d call me whenever she’s headed home and then she’ll come get me. But if you want to go to bed or anything I can call her now and-“

“Lex, breath,” Clarke chuckled, “I just said, I didn’t want you to go. I’m just checking if you need a ride because I want a glass of wine and I don’t drink and drive. Would you like one, too?”

“Yes, please,” Lexa said, settling again, watching Clarke make her way over to the kitchen.

“Red or white?” she called out.

“Red?”

“Sure thing.”

The brunette heart the fridge open and the squeaky sound of a cork being removed.

“There you go,” Clarke said, plopping back onto the couch after a couple of seconds, handing Lexa a glass filled with red liquid.

“Thank you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally sipping on their drink, Lexa going back to intently watching the TV.

It was almost midnight when the girl’s phone started vibrating on the coffee table. Clarke threw her a glance, when she made no move to pick up or at least silence the device.

“Lexa, your phone is-“ but the girl was fast asleep, curled up on the couch against the armrest she had occupied all night, head resting on one of the pillows, a peaceful expression on her face.

Clarke smiled, grabbing the offending cell.

“This is Lexa’s phone.”

“Hello?”

“Yeah, hi, Anya? It’s Clarke.”

“Hot blondie,” the girl on the other end exclaimed. “Why do you have Lexa’s phone? Where is she?”

“Calm down. She fell asleep on my couch.” Clarke quirked her eyebrow at the nickname. It wasn’t very original but she had heard worse.

“She fell asleep?” Anya sounded surprised by that information.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Did you drug her? Lexa never falls asleep. She barely sleeps at home. Don’t tell her, I know that,” the woman rambled off at a speed that left Clarke breathless just from listening.

“Ok? Do you want me to wake her up?” she questioned unsure of what she was expected to do.

“No! Let her sleep. God knows she needs it. I’ll pick her up.”

“Where are you now?”

“Downtown. I’m at Trigeda Records if you know where that is.”

“Anya, that’s almost forty minutes away from where I live!” Clarke exclaimed shocked.

“I know that,” the woman deadpanned.

“She can stay here if you don’t want to make the drive,” Clarke explained what she had meant to say.

“I promised her I’d take her home.” The worry and guilt were evident in her voice but so was her exhaustion.

“Look, if she wakes up, at any time, and wants to leave, I’ll take her myself. She lives ten minutes from here. She could even walk, not that I would let her walk home in the middle of the night, but..” Clarke stopped herself from rambling any further and took a deep breath. “What I am trying to say is, you really don’t have to make the drive.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s not a problem. Really.”

“I’m trusting you with her.” Clarke could hear the seriousness in her tone. Anya was so protective of her younger sister it made Clarke’s heart clench in her chest.

“I promise nothing will happen to her.”

“Fine. But you can explain to her that I didn’t ditch her.” Anya relented.

“I will,” Clarke laughed softly. “Goodnight, Anya.”

“Night, blondie. Tell Lexa I’ll call her tomorrow.”

“Will do.”

With that the call ended as abruptly as it began.

Clarke shook her head in wonder of what had just transpired and placed the phone back on the table. Getting up, she pulled the spare blanket from the shelf in the hall and made her way over to Lexa again. Carefully she tucked the girl in making sure she was comfortable.

“Sleep tight, Lex,” she whispered and turned off all the lamps and the TV, only leaving on a small nightlight so Lexa could find her way to the bathroom should she wake up.

Tonight had been nice. It had been good. Lexa was.. Lexa was different from anyone Clarke had ever met. She was sweet and shy but still confident and intimidating at times.

When Clarke finally fell asleep her dreams were centered around the brunette girl currently lying on the couch in her living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Bombard me with your thoughts and follow me on my social media if you have any questions. I love interacting with you guys :)


	7. I need your opinion..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

First things first: I am sorry that this is not an update. Really. Sorry if you got excited over nothing.

Next: I am not abandoning this fic, for all of you that have been asking. College is being a bitch right now but I will be back mid June.

Now to the real issue.  
I love Clexa. I do. But I also love this idea that I have for this story. It has been taking form more and more and I just can't help but feel disappointed with what I have uploaded of it so far.  
So I have been thinking. Either I will not continue the story on here but turn it into an original after all and then make the full thing available as an ebook or something. The issue with that? It started as Clexa and I still want it to be Clexa. Changing character names doesn't feel 100% right..  
The other option? I will work over what I have so far and re-upload. Here is my question to you guys and girls: If I decide to do it that way, would you rather I keep this story like it is and start the revamped version as a new story OR should I just change the chapters here? The revamp is happening one way or the other since I can't move forward if I am unhappy xD And after that boring finale I want this to be as good as I am imagining it.

Let me know what you think in the comments or on Twitter (MsPh03n1X) or Tumblr (callmemasteryoda).

Thank you so much for everything so far and again I am sorry that this is not an update.

Lou


	8. Another Update (the last one)

So.. School is done and I graduated bitches!!

Which means I am back! 

What I have decided is the following: I will continue this story the way it is. It will stay Clexa.   
I will start uploading new chapters as I finish them. Whenever I come across something and decide I would like to change a detail in an earlier chapter or I want to add something and redo an old chapter, I will do so and mention the change at the beginning of the new chapter so you can go ahead and read what I changed or at least you'll know I changed something if you don't care about it that much.

I hope everyone is happy with it that way.

I can't say when the next chapter will be up yet, I have already started writing but I want it to be good and I have a couple of other responsibilities that I have to get to.

But: the next chapter will be an actual chapter and this one and the one before will be deleted then.

I hope everyone is still as excited about this story as I am :)

 

Lou - MsPh03n1X

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope this all helps you through. Writing it certainly helped me!
> 
> If you have questions or just want to talk you can find me on tumblr: CallMeMasterYoda  
> Or Twitter: MsPh03n1X


End file.
